Love Story
by Kalhet
Summary: Tomoe Hirasaku es la prima de Max... se encuentra en un dilema muy grande de quedarse a vivir en donde esta o vivir en Hong Kong, hasta que conoce a Kai y todo es mas facil de decidir... ya que ella se enamora completame de él
1. Love Story

Antes que nada mis felicitaciones a Tailime Hiwatari que haa inspirado muchas de mis historias :D

este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste

* * *

-----------------------------flash back-----------------------------------------

Mama a donde vamos-dijo una pequeña niña de pelo rubio tenía como 6 años

Vamos a ir con tu primo Max ¿que te parece?-dijo una señora alta güera muy hermosa

Que bien mami hace mucho que no veo a Max-dijo esa misma niña, llegaron a una pequeña pero hermosa casa las dos bajaron del automóvil la mama de la pequeña toca el timbre

¿Quien?-dice la voz de Judy Tate

Hermana soy Steffi-dijo la mama de la pequeña

Hermana-dijo Judy abriendo la puerta y abrazándola

¿Como estas?-dijo Steffi

Muy bien me tome algo de mi tiempo ya que estamos aquí decidí visitarlos Tomoe tenia muchas ganas de venir a ver a Max

Mami ¿quien es?-dijo Max era muy pequeño en ese entonces

Max-dijo Tomoe y corrió y lo abrazo

Tomoe ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Max

Mi mami y yo vinimos a visitarlos-dijo la pequeña sonriendo

Que bien vamos a jugar Bey Blade a mi cuarto ¿si?-dijo Max

Si-dijo la pequeña Tomoe

Espera un momento muchachita-dijo Steffi-a donde vas con tanta prisa

Vamos Steffi déjala dormir en mi casa hoy la cuidare mucho, y mañana podremos vernos de nuevo un tiempo-dijo Judy

De acuerdo hermana te la encargo, que tal si mañana vamos al parque en ¿la tarde?- le pregunto Steffi a su querida hermana

Si vamos al parque-dijeron al unísono Max y Tomoe

Hay lo siento Steffi pero mañana tengo que volver a trabajar –dijo Judy – quizá alcance un rato pero no creo que toda la tarde

Esta bien mañana es mi día de descanso los llevare en la mañana a algún restaurante a desayunar y en la tarde nos vemos en el parque para que nos lleves al aeropuerto-dijo Steffi

De acuerdo-dijo Judy

Adiós hermana-dijo Steffi-adiós mi princesa - le dijo a la pequeña niña dándole un beso en la frente - mañana nos vemos, adiós Max cuídala mucho te la encargo-dijo Steffi subió a su carro y se fue

Adiós mami-dijo la pequeña y entro con Max a su casa,

000

Pi pi-sonó el claxon de un carro

Corran Max, Tomoe tu mama esta afuera, ya llegó -dijo Judy y los dos pequeños salieron y subieron al carro

000

Vamos vallan a los juegos-dijo Steffi quien se sentó a leer un libro, mientras los niños se divertían jugando en los resbaladeros de aquel parque

Párese- le dijo a Steffi un hombre con una máscara negra en la cabeza

Quien es usted-dijo Steffi mientras dejaba cuidadosamente el libro a un lado suyo

No pregunte o le ira mal-dijo el ladrón y saco una pistola, el hombre temblaba pero cualquier paso en falso podría terminar en una tragedia

Todo esta bien que es lo que quiere-dijo Steffi tratando de calmarlo

Quiero todo su dinero -dijo el ladrón nerviosamente

Mami-grito Tomoe asustada al ver al ladrón este la volteo a ver y sin pensarlo le apuntó la pistola, estaba tan nervioso que no lo pensó y le disparo a la pequeña niña pero

No-grito Steffi y se puso entre Tomoe y la bala

Pum- sonó un estruendo

Nooo!! -grito Tomoe – Mami

Pero ¿que hice?-dijo el ladrón quien aventó la pistola y salio corriendo

Tomoe no vallas-dijo Max la abrazo muy fuertemente…. Sonidos de policías, mucha gente y ambulancias

--------------------------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------

Ring ring -suena el despertador (falta de imaginación jajaja XD)

Tomoe vamos levántate es tu ultimo día de clases

Si ya voy nana-dijo Tomoe se levanto de su cama y se cambio a su uniforme de la escuela, bajo las escaleras lentamente y

Vamos con rapidez Tomoe-dijo una señora flaca

Si lo se es mi último día de clases y ¿que?-dijo ella

Bueno pues iras a Hong Kong con Max-dijo la señora

Si lo se mi tía Judy me consiguió un boleto-dijo Tomoe

Deberías agradecerle-dijo la muchacha

Si lo se, pero no lo haré-dijo Tomoe

¿Por que no?-dijo la muchacha

Por que por su culpa cuando vinimos a visitarla mi mama murió no tengo nada que agradecerle-dijo Tomoe recordando su sueño

No me digas que volviste a tener ese sueño-dijo la muchacha

Si y cada que lo sueño se vuelve mas claro y con mas cosas-dijo Tomoe

Hay mi niña- dijo mi nana suspirando y mirándome un poco decepcionada - bueno ¿ya desayunaste?-dijo ella y retiro el plato de la mesa

Si adiós ya me voy-dijo Tomoe y salio de ahí,

000

Oye Tomoe y ¿que vas a hacer estas vacaciones?-dijo una muchacha de pelo rosa

Bueno me voy a Hong Kong con mi primo Max

El de los bladebleakers?-dijo ella muy emocionada

Si-dijo Tomoe

Que bien me traerás un autógrafo de ¿cada uno?-dijo ella muy emocionada-en especial de Kai ese niño es guapísimo y es único

Linda –dijo Tomoe seriamente-si me agrada quedarme, me iré a vivir a Hong Kong-dijo Tomoe algo triste

Pero ¿que pasó con nuestro sueño de ser cantantes?-dijo ella- ya teníamos el grupo

Es solo un sueño entiéndelo- le grito Tomoe desesperada

Pero Tomoe-dijo de nuevo-bueno estaremos aquí esperándote para cuando quieras que se realice ese sueño

Linda entiéndelo es solo un estúpido sueño -dijo ella enfadada

Oye se que has estado teniendo el sueño de tu madre pero no tienes que ser así de enojona con migo soy tu mejor amiga-dijo Linda tristemente

Si eres mi mejor amiga, trata de comprenderme, trata de entender por lo que estoy pasando –le grito Tomoe

Esta bien-dijo Linda-lo siento Tomoe-entonces Tomoe empezó a llorar y Linda la abrazo

Lo siento Linda no debería de hablarte así-dijo Tomoe-eres la única que me puede comprender

Lo se, se que es difícil lo de tu mama pero llevas 11 años afrontándolo por que no podrías en estos momentos-dijo Linda sobándole la espalda

Lo que pasa es que he vivido con dos huecos toda mi vida uno de mi padre nunca supe quien era y otro de mi madre murió por mi culpa-dijo Tomoe y empezó a llorar de nuevo

Vamos todo esta bien-dijo Linda

Tomoe? – Grito mi nana desde el carro – ¿estás bien? – dijo de nuevo preocupada

Ya voy nana-dijo Tomoe – estoy bien

Te acompaño al aeropuerto-dijo Linda

De acuerdo-dijo Tomoe las dos subieron al carro y se fueron al aeropuerto

Hay dios empezó a llover ojala en Hong Kong no haga frío como aquí-dijo la señora

Eso espero-dijo Tomoe, después de un rato

Llegamos-dijo el chofer

Esta bien agarren sus paraguas el chofer se encarga del equipaje

Oye Tomoe-dijo Linda

¿Que pasa?-dijo Tomoe

Si no nos volvemos a ver quiero que conserves estas fotos son de todas tus amigas que estamos aquí apoyándote en todo-dijo Linda

Gracias Linda-dijo Tomoe la abrazo y le dio las fotos de

Linda

Kotone

Mari Lu

Shiho

Gracias-dijo de nuevo Tomoe y ella abrazo más fuerte

Bueno será mejor que solo se baje Tomoe- dijo mirando a Linda- aya esta tu tía Judy-dijo la nana, Tomoe se despidió de las dos y el chofer le llevo su equipaje y lo dejo con Judy

Tía-dijo Tomoe abrazando a su Tía Judy

Hola Tomoe ¿como estas?, feliz por que iras ¿con Max?-dijo Judy

Claro que si-dijo Tomoe-tu ¿no vendrás?-dijo de nuevo

No tengo que hacer muchas investigaciones- un año muy ocupado con los All Stars

Es cierto no me acordaba pero mi Tía Judy trabaja para la BBA-pensó Tomoe

Bueno Tomoe te doy el teléfono de la casa en donde se encuentra Max-dijo ella

No esta ¿con mi tío?-dijo Tomoe

No por lo regular se la vive en casa de Tyson su mejor amigo-dijo Judy

De acuerdo-Judy le dio papelito con un teléfono

Se supone que Max te estará esperando en el aeropuerto

De acuerdo-dijo Tomoe y subió al avión....

* * *

Yeiii k ondas a todos XD espero que les aiia gustadoo esta primer parteeee de mi historiaa Love Story

Esperen la entrada de nuevos personajes y emocionantess aventuras

Dejen Reviews para saber su opinion :D

Kalhet...:::*


	2. En casa

En casa :D

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong

* * *

Muchachos ya levántense son las doce-dijo el abuelo abriendo la puerta de casa de Tyson

¿Que pasa abuelo?-dijo Tyson

Son las doce a levantarse-dijo de nuevo

¿Las que?-grito Max

¿Que pasa?-dijo Kai entrando a la habitación

O no mi prima llega en media hora tengo que alistarme-dijo Max empezó a correr por todos lados agarrando ropa mientras todos lo veían con cara de Wath?

No tiene remedio-dijo Ray

Vamos rápido-grito Max levantando a Tyson y a Ray

Buenos días-dijo Hilary quien entraba feliz mente al cuarto

Ya vámonos-dijo Max

¿A donde Irán?-dijo kenny quien entraba después de Hilary

Corran-grito Max

A ver Max cálmate-le grito Kai, Max se sentó y respiro

¿Me podrían acompañar al aeropuerto?, mi prima vendrá a visitarme-dijo Max

Por que no nos habías dicho que tu prima vendría-dijo Hilary

Bueno no creía que fuera tan importante-dijo Max – solo viene y ya

Mami no quiero ir-decía Tyson abrazando la almohada

Bueno yo te acompaño-dijo Hilary

Yo también iré-dijeron Ray y kenny

De acuerdo me rindo-dijo Tyson, todos salieron de casa de Tyson y se fueron caminando al aeropuerto

Y ¿cuantos años tiene tu prima Max?-dijo Tyson

Acaba de cumplir 17 no digan nada de mama o papa-dijo Max

¿Por que?-dijo Hilary

Lo que pasa es que ella nunca conoció a su padre-dijo Max-y cuando teníamos 6 años en un parque mataron a su mama

Pobrecita-dijo kenny

Si y lo peor es que todavía le duele, lo que pasa es que ella se hecha la culpa de lo que paso

Que mal-dijo Tyson-me conformo con que este bonita

A eso si, nadie se le acercara –dijo Max fríamente

Cálmate-le dijo Tyson – No seas celoso

No soy celoso ¬¬, pero es que tú eres una cosa que nadie quisiera tener como cuñado- le dijo Max mientras todo se reían del comentario

Ejem ¿cosa? – Dijo Tyson molesto – Soy el mejor Bey luchador y me comparas con una ¿cosa?- pero a eso nadie respondió

Ya cállate y camina – le dijo Hilary jalándolo de la oreja

000

Que bien su vuelo acaba de llegar-dijo Max-síganme-dijo de nuevo, todos siguieron a Max y esperaron

Ahí viene-dijo Max sonriendo

Que bonita es-pensaron todos, era una chava güera de ojos claros, no se alcanzaban a ver bien desde esa distancia, pero se veía que tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y su pelo brillaba cuando el sol lo iluminaba, pero todos la miraron atentamente menos Kai quien ni siquiera la había volteado a ver

Tomoe-grito Max, Tomoe lo vio, dejo la maleta y corrió a abrazarlo

Max hace ya tanto tiempo que no te veía-dijo Tomoe alegremente

A mi también me da gusto verte Tomoe-dijo Max

Bueno a ¿donde vamos?-dijo Tomoe levantando de nuevo la maleta

Primero te quiero presentar a mis amigos- le dijo Max sin prisa alguna

Si claro-dijo Tomoe

Mira el de gorra es Tyson-dijo Max y Tyson levanto la mano para saludarla

Ella es Hilary

Mucho gusto-dijo Hilary

El es kenny o el jefe-dijo Max

A el es Ray-dijo Max

Mucho gusto-dijo Ray

Y el de atrás es Kai –dijo Max

Mucho gusto-dijo Tomoe dándole la mano a Kai pero este solo le volteo la cara

El es así no te preocupes-dijo Tyson

Está bien-dijo Tomoe, pero aún así Tomoe no pudo dejar de mirar a aquel joven apuesto

Bueno en marcha-dijo Max agarrando la maleta de Tomoe

Y ¿en donde dormiré?-dijo Tomoe

A es cierto Tyson, ¿me preguntaba si?-dijo Max

Claro que si-dijo Tyson con los ojos iluminados – no hay problema amigo

No creo que sea correcto que una chica duerma sola con ustedes muchachos-dijo Hilary

Tiene razón-dijo Max

Entonces ¿por que no se va contigo? – le dijo Tyson a Hilary

Pues por que mi casa es un poco pequeña – dijo Hilary – pero si no con mucho gusto – le dijo apenada a Tomoe

No se preocupen – dijo Tomoe parando la conversación – pues rentar un cuarto de Hotel y listo – dijo de nuevo

Pero ¿no crees que te saldrá un poco caro? – dijo Max preocupado por que no tenía en donde hospedar a su prima

Puede quedarse en mi casa-dijo Kai

¿En tu casa?-dijeron todos asombrados, Tyson hizo una mueca y le hizo señas a Tomoe para que no aceptara

Muchas gracias –dijo Tomoe

Estas seguro Kai?-dijo Max

Si tengo una habitación extra-dijo el

Cierto no recordaba que Kai tenia una mansión-dijo Tyson

Creo que estará mejor que todos nosotros – dijo Ray sonriendo

¿Mejor? – dijo Tyson acercándose a Tomoe

Espero que mañana sigas viva – dijo Tyson mirando a Kai de reojo

No es gracioso – dijo Max molesto – creo que mejor rentará un cuarto de Hotel

No seas tonto Max – dijo Kai molesto por todos los comentarios en su contra – no suelo ofrecer esas cosas, no me cuesta nada que se quede en mi casa aparte ni que yo fuera tan malo

Todos hicieron ojitos de sorpresa

Está bien – dijo Max cambiando de tema- dejemos esta maleta en casa de Tyson y vamos a jugar bey Blade-dijo de nuevo

De acuerdo-dijeron al unísono todos menos Kai ¬¬

Todos fueron a casa de Tyson, Hilary iba platicando con Tomoe dejaron las cosas en casa de Tyson, le presentaron al abuelo y se fueron al parque, ellos se pusieron a entrenar como siempre y Tomoe y Hilary se sentaron a conversar

Y tu tienes un bey Blade?-le dijo Tomoe

A no yo no juego -dijo Hilary

¿Por que no?-dijo Tomoe

Simplemente por que no me gusta jugarlo pero me encanta ver como juegan y salen las bestias bit-dijo Hilary

Si eso es increíble-dijo Tomoe

Que bien tú también puedes verlas-dijo Hilary

Si de hecho yo tengo una-dijo sacando un bey Blade de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Hilary

Que bien y ¿como se llama?-dijo Hilary sorprendida

Se llama Hadalin ¿no es bonita?-dijo Tomoe

Claro que si es hermosa es la bestia bit mas hermosa que he visto –dijo Hilary

Gracias-dijo Tomoe guardándola de nuevo

Y ¿que hacen chicas?-dijo Ray

No, pues platicando es lo único que podemos hacer-dijo Hilary

¿Están aburridas?-dijo Tyson

Pues algo-dijo Tomoe

Está bien que tal si las llevamos a un Tour-dijo Max

Claro que si-dijo Ray

Seria buena idea-dijo kenny

De acuerdo vámonos-dijo Tyson después de dar una vuelta por todo Hong Kong los lugares mas bonitos, llegaron a casa de Tyson

Abuelo ya llegue-dijo Tyson entro rápido y saco la maleta de Tomoe

Toma-dijo Tyson

Gracias Tyson-dijo Tomoe y el se sonrojo

Bueno adiós-dijo Tomoe

Yo la llevo-dijo Kai y cargo la maleta

Gracias-dijo Tomoe

Adiós prima nos vemos mañana en la mañana-dijo Max

Si adiós-dijo Tomoe

Si te molesta algo o pasa algo llama a casa de Tyson iré por ti-dijo Max

Por que se portan como si el fuera a matarme-dijo Tomoe, todos guardaron silencio

No se sabe-dijo Tyson

No seas payaso-dijo Max

Es enserio, ya fuera de broma que tal ¿si la mata en la noche?-dijo Tyson

Creo que el esta algo paranoico-dijo Ray

Te acompañare, mi casa queda cerca de la de Kai-dijo Hilary

La mía también-dijo kenny y se despidieron de todos y acompañaron a Tomoe

Bueno y ¿cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar en Hong Kong?-dijo kenny

Pues prácticamente todas las vacaciones pero si me quiero o necesito regresar lo haré-dijo Tomoe

Está bien-dijo Hilary

Y también si quiero me quedare a vivir aquí por que allá no tengo familiares solo a mi tía Judy y aquí tengo a mi tío y a Max-dijo Tomoe

No sabia que eras prima de parte de la mama de Max-dijo kenny

A si lo soy solo eran dos hermanas-dijo Tomoe-mi mama Steffi y mi tía Judy-dijo Tomoe

Que bien-dijo Hilary

Pero ya solo es mi tía Judy-dijo Tomoe muy triste y Kai la volteo a ver y la vio claramente a la cara no se había dado cuenta de que era realmente hermosa

O de verdad lo siento yo no sabia-dijo Hillary

No te preocupes 11 años han pasado y mírame estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo

Si-dijo Hillary respondiendo a la sonrisa

Llegamos-dijo Kai parándose frente a una mansión

Bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo Hilary

Si adiós-dijo Tomoe

Adiós-dijo kenny

Buenas noches-dijo Tomoe...

* * *

Chacachachannn que pasara dentro de la mansión Hiwatarii sigan atentoss :D

Kalhet....::::*


	3. Mansión Hiwatari

Espero poder seguir escribiendo esto así de rápido jaja ando un poco inspiradita :D

Keep reading

* * *

Mansión Hiwatari

Sígueme-dijo Kai los dos entraron a la mansión, Kai abrió la puerta y dejo la maleta en la entrada

No hagas ruido-dijo Kai entonces los dos lentamente subieron las escaleras pero lo que Kai temía Voltaire estaba parado al final de ellas

¿Que quieres?-dijo Kai

¿Por que llegas tan tarde?-dijo Voltaire enfadado

Puedo llegar a la hora que se me de la gana-dijo Kai entonces su abuelo vio a Tomoe con desprecio

Ella se quedara a dormir todo el tiempo que quiera en esta mansión-dijo Kai

Como quieras-dijo y se fue de ahí sin decir ni una palabra

0_o-se quedo Tomoe

El es mi abuelo no simpatizamos-dijo Kai

Ya me di cuenta-dijo Tomoe

Tú dormirás en este cuarto-dijoKai

Entro y le mostró en donde estaba todo-y ahí esta el baño buenas noches-dijo Kai y salio de ahí

Tomoe se dio una ducha y después se puso la pijama y unas pantuflas para salir, abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor, esa mansión parecía tener año de antigüedad, y estaba gigante,

¿En donde estará la cocina? – pensó Tomoe mientras su estómago rugía

¿Señorita? – dijo una voz detrás de ella

Dios Mio – grito Tomoe asustada viendo a aquel hombre alto y vestido de negro

Lo siento – dijo el de nuevo – mi nombre es Sam ¿se le ofrece algo?

Si, que por favor no me vuelva a asustar así – dijo Tomoe tratando de volver a su respiración normal

Lo siento mucho señorita, si no le puedo ayudar en nada mejor me retiro – pero antes de que pudiera marcharse

No espere – le dijo Tomoe jalándolo del brazo – sabe ¿en donde esta la cocina?

Sígame – dijo de nuevo

Valla por que todo será tan silencioso aquí, hace que me de miedo – dijo Tomoe completamente perdida ya que llevaban rato caminando y habían pasado mas de 50 habitaciones

Al señor Voltaire y al joven Kai no les gusta el ruido – dijo de nuevo por fin entrando a una gran habitación, la cocina era enorme parecía como de restaurante

Gracias – le dijo Tomoe acercándose al refrigerador

¿Algo mas que pueda hacer por usted? – dijo de nuevo Sam haciendo una reverencia

No muchas gracias – le dije sonriendo y en un abrir de ojos desapareció

Valla esto si que da miedo – Tomoe se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió quedo maravillada por la cantidad de alimentos que había, pero simplemente tomo dos rollitos de jamón y se los acabo en un dos por tres, duro un buen rato buscando los vasos pero al encontrarlos se sirvió un poco de leche y salio de la cocina

OH no – dijo Tomoe mirando hacia todos lados – no se como llegue a la cocina – dijo preocupada caminando a su mano derecha

Creo que era por aquí – dijo dando otra vuelta a la derecha

000

Kai que te da el derecho de traerla a la mansión – dijo Voltaire sentado en su oficina principal

Que esta no es solo tu casa Voltaire – dijo Kai molesto – también es mi casa

Te advierto que no quiero que ella se entrometa con tus entrenamientos – le dijo de nuevo cerrando un libro

No seas tonto – le dijo Kai retándolo

Ahora largo de mi oficina – dijo de nuevo

Valla viejo cretino – pensó Kai saliendo de aquella habitación, entonces vio que Sam pasó con Tomoe detrás, y Kai se escondió detrás de un pilar para que no lo vieran

Por que te escondes de ella – pensó Kai – que tonto soy – pensó de nuevo pero por más que quería evitarlo no pudo y entonces la siguió discretamente

000

Bien me rindo – dijo Tomoe viendo su vaso de leche vacía, miró a todos lados y lo dejó en una mesita de noche que se encontraba en el pasillo- alguien tendrá que encontrarlo algún día – pensó mirando de nuevo a su alrededor tenía la sensación de que la estaban siguiendo

¿Hola? – Dijo a la nada – de acuerdo me voy a volver loca – entonces abrió una puerta que estaba frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte de atrás de la mansión al lado del

¿Bosque?, valla que hace un bosque en la mansión Hiwatari – se dijo a sí misma – bueno al menos podré jugar bey Blade un rato – dijo felizmente, empezó a practicar con unas latas y las despedazo por completo

Hadalin-dijo Tomoe una bestia bit salio del Blade y ataco varias latas al mismo tiempo dejando solo pedazos de ellas (como llegaron ahí las latas no me pregunten XD) –muy bien-dijo Tomoe se agacho y puso su mano, Hadalin regreso a su dueña

Sueles practicar a estas horas de la ¿noche?-dijo Kai que estaba tras Tomoe

Normalmente practico todo el día y hasta estas horas sigo practicando –dijo Tomoe

Oye no te había visto sin esas rayas en la cara-dijo Tomoe

Te ves bien-y Kai se sonrojo entonces el se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el patio (que realmente eran miles de hectáreas en bosques)

¿A donde vas?-dijo Tomoe pero Kai no respondió nada así que Tomoe lo siguió hasta que se detuvo, de repente a Tomoe se le iluminaron los ojos estaba lleno de luciérnagas y había un lago la única Luz era la de la luna y la de las luciérnagas

Que hermoso-dijo Tomoe se sentó al lado del lago lleno de luciérnagas y saco todas las fotos que tenia y las empezó a observar

Cuando vio la de su mama empezó a llorar

No llores-le dijo Kai seriamente

Lo siento pero es que mi mama murió cuando yo tenía 8 años murió por mi culpa-dijo Tomoe

Eso no es verdad-dijo Kai

Pero, es cierto un ladrón me quiso disparar pero mi mama se interpuso entre la bala y yo y le dio a ella y murió-hubo un minuto de silencio

Mira esta foto me la hizo mi tía Judy, es especial para que la lleve a todos lados conmigo-dijo Tomoe y le dio la foto a Kai

Se parecen-y dio una pausa

La mama de Max y ella se parece mucho-dijo Kai

Lo se-dijo Tomoe y empezó a llorar mas, entonces Tomoe se paro y empezó a caminar

Oye-le dijo Kai

¿Que pasa?-dijo ella quitándose las lagrimas y poniéndole mucha atención

Sabes a ¿donde vas?-dijo Kai

Es cierto ¿a donde voy?-dijo ella mirando a todos lados

Sígueme o_0 -dijo Kai entonces Tomoe lo siguió

Toma-dijo Kai y le dio la foto y Tomoe empezó de nuevo a llorar

Por favor no llores-dijo Kai entonces Tomoe lo volteo a ver y esa mirada que Kai le dirigió la dejo sin palabra alguna ella se puso roja

Gracias-dijo Tomoe se seco las lágrimas, agarro la foto y la guardo

¿Sabes? no se por que te comportas así con la demás gente tu no eres así de malo, de hecho eres muy lindo, y Kai solo siguió caminando

Será mejor que te vallas a dormir-dijo Kai

Si-dijo Tomoe entonces la llevo a la mansión, él le indico en donde se encontraba su cuarto ella y antes de entrar

Kai-le dijo Tomoe él se paro y la volteo a ver

Muchas gracias por todo buenas noches nos vemos en la mañana-entonces entro a su habitación, Kai sin que nadie lo viera (supuestamente) sonrío y camino hacia su habitación

¿Por que estas levantado todavía?-dijo su abuelo muy enojado

No tengo sueño-dijo Kai

¿Por que reíste?-dijo de nuevo

No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Kai entonces Tomoe se acerco a su puerta y empezó a escuchar todo

Por si lo ves esa niña te cambia Kai quiero que se valla de aquí lo mas pronto posible-dijo retándolo

No se ira si yo no quiero ella es mi invitada y se quedara aquí todo lo que ella quiera si quiere quedarse a vivir también lo ara - dijo Kai enfadado

¿Que le ves a esa niña?-dijo de nuevo

No te incumbe-dijo Kai

¿Con el permiso de quien? se quedara a vivir aquí-dijo respondiéndole aun mas enfadado

Con el mío esta casa no es solo tuya cuando lo entenderás-dijo Kai – ya te lo he dicho innumerables veces, tenemos el mismo apellido o acaso ¿no lo sabes? – le dijo retadoramente

Eres igual a tu padre-dijo su abuelo creando un gran silencio

No me compares con nadie-dijo Kai

Basta-dijo Tomoe saliendo de su habitación Kai la volteo a ver y Voltaire también-si yo soy el problema me iré

Tu no iras a ningún lado-dijo Kai dejándola callada

O si lo hará-dijo su abuelo nuevamente

Está bien si ella se va, yo también-dijo Kai entonces sin decir nada más Voltaire se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación

Tomoe-dijo Kai entonces Tomoe lo volteo a ver

No quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer así –dijo Kai enfadado

Se dio la media vuelta sin volver a mirarla, entro a su habitación y dio un puertazo

Lo siento solo quería ayudar-pensó Tomoe con una lágrima en sus ojos….

* * *

Como que es bipolar nuestro kerido kai, primero bien lindo con ella

pero luego la hace llorar ¬¬ que clase de hombre es este

jajaja sigan leyendoo

kalhet....::::*


	4. Nuevo equipo

y Aqui sigo subiendo capiss espero less gusten

Un agradecimiento a Karorin XD k siempre me haa estado apollando con estas historias :D

* * *

Un nuevo equipo

Ki ki ri ki-canto un gallo Tomoe abrió los ojos, era de día entonces se fue y se cambio de ropa se puso un vestido morado con bordados negros y se hizo dos colitas entonces bajo para desayunar

Señorita Tomoe-dijo una muchacha

¿Si?-dijo Tomoe

El señor Voltaire la espera para desayunar-dijo de nuevo

¿A mi?-dijo Tomoe

Si señorita-dijo de nuevo entonces Tomoe entro al gran comedor

Buenos días señor -dijo Tomoe sospechando un poco de la situación

Solo dime abuelo-dijo de nuevo

Tiene que ser una broma – pensó Tomoe riéndose a carcajadas por dentro

Si abuelo-dijo Tomoe sin poder evitar soltar la carcajada

Siéntate-dijo de nuevo,

Tomoe se sentó y empezó a desayunar, todo fue muy incómodo ya que Voltaire no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos maliciosos

Ayer te vi practicar con tu bey-dijo de nuevo rompiendo el silencio, hizo una pausa

Me parece que tienes mucho talento, en biovolt teníamos pensado hacer un equipo de mujeres-dijo de nuevo

Quería que tu fueras la que organizara eso, serias la capitana del equipo-hizo otra pausa a Tomoe se le iluminaron los ojos-¿serias capaz de encontrar a los otros 4 integrantes?-dijo de nuevo

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Tomoe atragantándose con el pollo

Nunca había hablado mas enserio-dijo el seriamente

Claro que si-dijo Tomoe se paro de su silla y al minuto estaba abrazando a 'su abuelo' de emoción salio corriendo de la habitación y volvió a entrar

Lo siento-dijo Tomoe y se volvió a sentar tratando de tranquilizarse

Valla que eres enérgica siento mi comportamiento de aquel día – dijo en forma de disculpa – mi sobrino no me tiene contento últimamente – dijo pausando de nuevo sacando cuatro boletos de su saco

Toma son cuatro boletos para que vengan las restantes de tu equipo-dijo de nuevo

Muchas gracias – dijo de nuevo Tomoe salió de su habitación y corrió a su cuarto, saco de su maleta las fotos que Linda le había dado el ultimo día

Kai – pensó – tengo que decirle que cuanto antes – pensó de nuevo entonces corrió a su habitación y toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió entonces

Let. it rip-escuchó entonces ella bajo las escaleras y vio a Kai entrenando

Let. it rip-dijo Tomoe y su bey Blade salio disparado contra el de Kai al hacer impacto los dos regresaron a sus dueños

¿Que es lo que pasa?-dijo Kai - ¿Qué quieres?

Amaneciste de buenas – dijo Tomoe sarcásticamente – que buen

No tengo tu tiempo niña – dijo de nuevo molesto - ¿que quieres?- a Tomoe no le importo para nada su actitud

Mira –dijo Tomoe y le explico todo-no es increíble ¿lo que esta por suceder?-dijo emocionada

Tomoe-un equipo femenil en la BBA

No creo que estés en la BBA si trabajas para él-dijo Kai

Por que te molesta tanto que tu abuelo nos de esta gran oportunidad-dijo Tomoe

Déjame decirte algo – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos- para ser campeones mundiales se necesita mas que una cara bonita-dijo Kai

¿Que es lo que estas insinuando?-dijo Tomoe muy enojada por aquel comentario

Solo que creo que las mujeres nunca han tenido esa oportunidad por que son débiles-dijo Kai

Hadalin-dijo Tomoe entonces un bey Blade se acerco a Kai (quería golpearlo pero) pero lo rodeo y luego regreso a la mano de Tomoe

A eso es a lo que me refiero no tuviste el valor de atacarme-dijo Kai sonriendo sádicamente

Eso lo veremos-dijo Tomoe entro en la mansión y empezó a llamar por teléfono a todos sus amigos

¿A quien le estas llamando? – pregunto Kai entrando a la mansión y viendo a Tomoe haciendo llamada tras llamada

Te pagaré las llamadas – dijo de nuevo ignorando a Kai, aunque todos sabemos que no lo preguntaba por eso XD pero Tomoe no entendió la indirecta

Yo – dijo Kai, pero se quedó callado

Si Max espera- dijo Tomoe al teléfono miro desafiante a Kai

¿Se te ofrece algo? – dijo mirándolo molesta

No – dijo Kai ofendido por la pregunta, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando

¿Ese era Kai?- pregunto Max del otro lado del teléfono

Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tomoe a su primo

¿Podrías decirle que tenemos practica hoy en la tarde? – dijo Max de nuevo

Claro – dijo Tomoe – entonces te veo mañana primo – dijo de nuevo colgando

000

Tin ton-sonó el timbre de la mansión

Yo abro-grito Tomoe

Tomoe-dijo Max

Hola primo como están todos-dijo Tomoe

Bien guapo 0_o (Dijo Tyson)

No tienes remedio-dijo kenny

Hola-dijo Hilary

Hola Hilary les tengo que contar todo lo que me ha pasado-dijo Tomoe

Cuéntanos-dijo Max emocionado

Mejor vamos al parque ahí les cuento-dijo Tomoe – aquí todo mundo se mete en lo que no le importa – dijo para sus adentros

Oye y Kai?-dijo Ray, escuchando el comentario de Tomoe

El esta muy ocupado siendo el señor perfección-dijo Tomoe

Guau solo lleva aquí una semana y ya conoce a la perfección a Kai-dijo Tyson

Que gracioso Tyson-dijo el jefe dándole un sermón

000

-Tomoe les contó todo-

Que bien Tomoe-dijo Max-¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- dijo dando una pausa- competirán contra nosotros-dijo Max

¿Que?-dijeron todos

Si según mi análisis de bey batallas ya se inscribió el equipo de las demolition girls?-dijo kenny

¿Que?-dijeron todos

Si es un nuevo equipo de biovolt-dijo kenny

Valla que bolter se lo esta tomando en serio ni siquiera ha visto si las personas que elegí son las correctas para esto-dijo Tomoe

Un limosina se estacionó frente a ellos y un chofer se bajo dirigiéndose a Tomoe

¿Si?-le dijo Tomoe

El señor Voltaire quiere verla en la abadía de Rusia -dijo el chofer

¿Que?-dijeron todos

¿En Rusia?-dijo Tomoe-¿que hace Voltaire en Rusia?

Se fue hoy al mediodía y quiere verla en tres días allá-dijo el chofer de nuevo

¿Con todas las del equipo?-dijo Tomoe

Claro que si, por eso se irán dentro de tres días por que mañana tienen que llegar las del equipo ¿no?-dijo el chofer

A claro que si-dijo Tomoe

Por el momento bolter quiere que valla a la BBA con el señor Diquenson para que te anotes en el siguiente torneo-dijo el chofer

¿Pueden venir mis amigos?-dijo Tomoe entonces una ventana bajo el vidrio estaba Kai dentro

Si pueden venir-dijo Kai entonces todos entraron en la limosina

¿Que pasa Tomoe?-dijo Max-¿por que ya no hablas?-dijo de nuevo

Es que el joven Kai no esta dispuesto a oír lo que una persona débil quiere decir-dijo Tomoe molesta

Valla jefe solo lleva una semana aquí y ya odia a Kai-dijo Dizzy

No lo odio-dijo Tomoe-pero me disgusta que crea que las mujeres no pueden hacer nada eso es todo-dijo Tomoe

Oye Kai ¿sabias que el equipo de Tomoe Bey batallara con nosotros en el torneo?-dijo Max

Si-dijo seriamente Kai entonces Tomoe se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho Kai era para no bey batallar el uno contra el otro

Me prestarías a tu Blade?-le dijo kenny a Tomoe

Claro-dijo Tomoe

Valla no había visto un Blade tan perfecto como este y no sabia que tenías una bestia bit- dijo sorprendido

Si se llama Hadalin-dijo Tomoe

¿Como la conseguiste?-dijo Kenny

La tengo desde que tengo memoria la verdad no me acuerdo-dijo Tomoe – pero si quieres saber mas de ella, mi tía Judy tiene todo archivado en sus laboratorios, no se por que le gusta tanto Hadalín

Algo tiene – dijo Kenny sonriendo

Que bien tenemos una muy buena contrincante por que no todos pueden usar este tipo de Blade es muy difícil controlarlo-dijo kenny

Si lo se-dijo Tomoe entonces agarro a Hadalin y la guardo

¿Ya vieron que hermosa es la bestia BIT?-Dijo Hilary

Ay yo siempre-dijo Dizzy

No tu Dizzy, Hadalin-dijo Kenny

Ya sabia-dijo Dizzy molesta

Vamos Dizzy no seas enojona-dijo Tyson

No estoy enojada-dijo ella molesta

Como quieras-dijo Tyson

Vamos Dizzy estoy segura de que tu eres mas hermosa-dijo Tomoe

¿En serio lo crees?-dijo Dizzy

Claro-dijo Tomoe

De acuerdo-dijo Dizzy-mínimo ella tiene cordura y respeto hacia mi

¿A que te refieres? – dijo Kenny molesto

Hemos llegado señorita Tomoe, joven Kai-dijo el chofer interrumpiendo a Kenny

Valla como dije antes una semana aquí y ya tratan a Tomoe como de la familia de Kai-dijo Tyson

Será mejor que no habrás tu hocico-dijo Hilary todos bajaron de la limosina y entraron a las oficinas de la BBA

Valla chicos ¿que los trae por aquí?-dijo el señor Diquenson

Hola señor Diquenson venimos a acompañar a Tomoe por que inscribirá a su equipo en el torneo-dijo Tyson

A si Voltaire me hablo de ti Tomoe-dijo Diquenson-dice que eres una muchacha con mucho potencial-dijo de nuevo

¿Desde cuando usted y mi abuelo conversan?-dijo Kai

Desde que la gente es civilizada Kai-dijo Diquenson

Y bueno ¿como se llaman las muchachas que competirán en tu equipo?-dijo Diquenson

Bueno ellas son Linda, Mari Lu, kotone y shiho-dijo Tomoe

Ha y yo-dijo de nuevo

De acuerdo ya están en el torneo –dijo Diquenson anotándolas en una lista

¿Cuando empieza este torneo?-dijo de nuevo Tomoe

Bueno este torneo empieza en una semana más o menos-dijo Diquenson

¿¿Que??-dijeron todos

Si en una semana así que mi equipo favorito tiene que ir entrenando-dijo Diquenson viendo a todos los Blade bleakers

Oigan déjenme decirles que no tendrán oportunidad-dijo Tomoe

Bueno que tal si vamos a mi casa a practicar-dijo Tyson

No hay tiempo que perder – dijo Ray sonriente

Si-dijeron todos menos Kai y Tomoe

¿Que no vienen?-dijo Tyson

Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Kai

Y tu Tomoe?-dijo Tyson

Si les enseño mi forma de bey batallar seria una desventaja para mi ¿no creen?-dijo de nuevo

Tienes razón bueno nos vemos al rato o mañana-dijo Tyson

Si prefiero mañana en el aeropuerto a las tres-dijo Tomoe

De acuerdo-dijo Max-adiós

Adiós-dijo Tomoe entonces se despidió de todos y se fueron...

* * *

Que es lo que Tomoe planea hacer de ahora en adelante??

el siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan :D esta bien kiutt

kalhet....:::*


	5. De compras

Aquie esta el capitulo que les prometi

Aparece un nuevo personaje??... un enamorado de Tomoe??

Que hara Kai ahora?? le estan bajando a la chikaa sigan leyendo :D xD

* * *

De compras

Sr. Diquenson – le dijo Tomoe sacándolo de su concentración

¿Si?- dijo el mirando a Tomoe atentamente

Me dijo que había una segunda parte para poder unirme al campeonato – le dije mirando como gente entraba y salía de aquella habitación

A claro – dijo Diquenson – se supone que es una prueba pero confío en ti completamente

Entonces ¿no es necesario?- dijo Tomoe sonriendo

No, no te preocupes por eso – dijo Diquenson – puedes irte – dijo sonriendo

Gracias – le dije de nuevo

Pero ¿ahora que?- Kai estaba muy ocupado haciendo no se que, no podía ir a entrenar con los chicos por que sabrían mis tácticas sorpresa de ataque, y tampoco les convendría a ellos que yo me supiera las suyas… y tampoco quería ir a la mansión ya que asi de sola sin Kai le daba un poco de miedo

_I come home  
In the morning light  
My mother says  
When you gonna live  
Your life right_

Ya se – dijo Tomoe sonriente – iré de compras – dijo con sus ojos llenos de llamas (como en anime obviamente)

_  
Oh mother dear  
We're not  
The fortunate ones  
And girls  
They wanna have fun_

Aparece Tomoe en una tienda probándose ropa y modelándola frente al espejo

_Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun_

Tomoe se encuentra en la caja sonriéndole al cajero, mientras el se apresura para terminar rápido con tanta ropa

_The phone rings  
In the middle of the night  
My father yells  
What you gonna do  
With your life_

¿Y ahora? – Dijo mirando la gran cantidad de bolsas que cargaba – ¿en donde las pondré?

_Oh, daddy dear you know  
You're still number one  
But girls  
They wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

Ya se- dijo Tomoe parando a un taxi

_That's all they really want  
Some fun_

_When the working day is done  
Oh Girls  
They wanna have fun_

Disculpe señor- ¿podría quedarse conmigo todo el día?, nesecito en donde poner mis bolsas y eso, aparte quier dar una gran vuelta por Hong Kong – dijo Tomoe con su cartera en la mano

_Oh girls  
Just wanna have fun_

_Girls they wanna_

_Wanna have fun girls_

_Wanna have _

Tomoe estaba dentro del taxi asomándose por el quemacocos mientras unos chavos pasaron y le chiflaron, Tomoe se sonrojó tanto que se volvió a sentar

¿A donde se dirige?- dijo el taxista

Tomoe fue al museo, en donde por mas increíble que pareciera, se encontró con una foto de la gran mansión de Kai, ella se sonrojó al reconocer el nombre que estaba debajo de la foto

_Some boys  
Take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away  
_

Hola señorita ¿quiere que la ayude a ver el resto del museo? – dijo un joven de pelo café y ojos claros

Si ¿Por qué no? – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Shaoran – le dijo sonriendo a Tomoe

Tomoe – dijo Tomoe un poco sonrojada

_From the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
To walk in the sun_

¿Que vas a pedir tu? – le dijo Tomoe Shaoran acercándose de nuevo al menú, estaban en un restaurante muy fino

_Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have_

¿Quieres que te pida? - dijo Shaoran sonriendo

Si gracias – dijo Tomoe poniendo el menú en la mesa, mientras Shaoran la miraba atentamente, haciendo que Tomoe se sonrojara más

_That's all they really want  
Some fun_

_When the working day is done  
Oh Girls_

Deja de mirarme tanto – dijo Tomoe apenada

Lo siento – dijo Shaoran

Lo que pasa es que eres realmente hermosa – dijo de nuevo haciendo que Tomoe pareciera un completo tomate recién procesado

_  
__They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun_

Valla si que me divertí – dijo Tomoe mientras Shaoran bajaba del Taxi y le abría la puerta del taxi

_Girls they wanna_

_They wanna have fun _

_Girls, they wanna have_

Gracias – le dijo Tomoe

Luego nos vemos – dijo él besando la mano de Tomoe

_That's all they really want  
Some fun_

_When the working day is done  
Oh Girls  
They want to have fun  
Oh girls  
Just want to have fun_

Había varias patrullas afuera de la casa de Kai, ya era muy tarde y Tomoe se preocupo

¿Te acompaño?- le dijo Shaoran

No te preocupes – dijo Tomoe

Señorita Tomoe – dijo Sam apresurado

¿Qué pasa Sam? – dijo Tomoe preocupada

Pensamos que la había pasado algo – dijo de nuevo

Bueno – dijo Shaoran – al parecer no avisaste en donde estarías – dijo sonriendo

Pero – dijo Tomoe sin poder decir nada al ver a Kai parado al lado de una patrulla, se miraron eternos segundos y Kai le dijo algo al policia haciendo que todas las patrullas se fueran

Bueno fue un mal entendido – dijo Shaoran sonriendole a Tomoe – tengo que irme nos vemos luego – dijo de nuevo tomando la mano de Tomoe, Tomoe se puso roja y vio como Shaoran desaparecía en la siguiente cuadra

Entra – le dijo Kai seriamente

Pero Kai – dijo Tomoe

¡Que entres te estoy diciendo! – Le grito Kai – Sam retírese – dijo mas calmado, Tomoe caminó detrás de Kai sin decir nada hasta llegar a su habitación

Siento no haber avisado en donde estaba – dijo Tomoe soltando las bolsas frente a su habitación

¿Quién era ese tipo? – dijo Kai enojado

Se llama Shaoran – le dije apenada

¿Es tu novio? – dijo Kai de nuevo sin mirar a Tomoe

Claro que no – dijo Tomoe molesta por aquel comentario – lo conocí hoy y me invito a cenar – dije sin darle importancia a Kai

Yo – dijo Kai, entonces tomo la mano de Tomoe, algo que la tomó por sorpresa y la jaló hacia él, para poder abrazarla, Tomoe estaba completamente sorprendida, eso no se lo esperaba

Kai – dijo Tomoe respondiendo su abrazo – perdóname – dijo apretando su cuerpo contra el de Kai

Pensé que algo te había pasado – dijo susurrando al oído de Tomoe, al parecer a ninguno de los dos les molestaba estar abrazados

Yo – dijo Tomoe muda por el comportamiento de Kai- ¿por eso llamaste a todas las patrullas? - dijo Tomoe sorprendida

No lo hagas de nuevo – dijo por fin soltándola, sin decir nada de las patrullas

Perdóname – dijo Tomoe bajando la mirada,

Kai la tomo por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos Tomoe se quedo sin respiración al sentir que Kai se acercaba cada vez un poco más, Kai se quedo mirando los ojos de Tomoe luego se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tomoe se puso completamente roja y no podía dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago

Buenas noches – le dijo Kai acariciando la mejilla de Tomoe y retirándose a su habitación, Tomoe seguía en shock, que era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir

Buenas noches – susurró Tomoe para Kai, pero el ya no la pudo escuchar

000

¿Qué me pasa? – Dijo Kai recostado en su cama – no puedo dejar de pensar en esa niña tonta – dijo de nuevo cerrando sus ojos

--------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

Perdóname – dijo Tomoe bajando la mirada

Kai la tomo por la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos Tomoe se quedo sin respiración al sentir que Kai se acercaba cada vez un poco más, Kai se quedo mirando los ojos de Tomoe luego se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tomoe se puso completamente roja

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back---------------------------------------

Casi le doy un beso – pensó Kai – pero esos ojos tan hermosos, brillaban demasiado, y ella se veía tan bien que – dijo de nuevo quedándose callado

No puedo enamorarme de ella, no ahora – pensó Kai por fin conciliando el sueño

000

Kai – dijo Tomoe en su ventana- casi me besa – dijo de nuevo tocándose la mejilla en donde Kai había depositado un hermoso y tierno beso, Tomoe se puso roja simplemente de recordarlo… sonrió de nuevo y se fue a dormir…

* * *

Awwwww amoo a Kai lol

Demasiado hermoso el tipo... Shaoran no lo lograraaa jajaa

per lee daraaa algunos problemas al joven Kai

Kalhet...:::*


	6. Amigas

Por fin llegan las queridas amigas de Tomoe al rescate,

la siguiente parada será Rusia, ¿¿que pasará mientras tanto en Hong Kong??

* * *

**Amigas**

Buenos días – dijo Tomoe a Kai mientras el estaba sentado desayunando

¿Por qué tan buenos? – pregunto Kai sin dejar de comer

Por que hoy llegan mis amigas – dijo Tomoe sonriente- así que quiero que me acompañes – al escuchar esto Kai se atraganto

Estoy muy ocupado niña – dijo Kai siguiendo con su desayuno, Tomoe se sirvió cereal y se sentó frente a Kai - ¿Qué? – le dijo Kai tomando un poco de leche

¿Por fis? – Dijo Tomoe con ojos de perrito – acompáñame – le dijo de nuevo, Kai la miró un segundo y siguió comiendo

Lo tomaré como un sí – dijo Tomoe comenzando su cereal

000

Mira – le señalo Tomoe a Kai una tienda de Helados - ¿quieres uno? – le dijo a Kai, aunque el no respondió nada

Toma – le dijo Kai entregándole algo de efectivo

Hay no es necesario – dijo Tomoe sacando su cartera – yo me lo pago Kai – dijo de nuevo sonriendo, entonces Kai se le adelanto se puso enfrente de la cajera me volteo a ver y

¿Qué vas a querer? – me dijo

Una nieve de chocolate – le dije mientras el le entregó el billete a la cajera, luego me entregó la nieve

¿Esta buena? – me pregunto viendo como me atragantaba con ella

¿Quieres? – le dije mostrándole el helado

No gracias – dijo él, mostrando un poco su sonrisa, casi invisible

Sonreíste – le dije acusándolo Kai solo la miro sospechosamente

Tomoe – grito alguien de voz familiar

Valla Shaoran – le dijo Tomoe

Bonito día ¿no es así? – le dijo alcanzándolos por fin

Si – asintió Tomoe – Kai Hiwatari – le dijo a Shaoran

Li Shaoran – dijo él dándole la mano a Kai, pero el solo lo ignoró

Tengo que irme- le dijo Kai a Tomoe, pero antes sacó un celular y se lo entregó

¿Para que es esto? – le dije sin entender

Para poder encontrarte – me dijo haciéndome recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior

Pero Kai, dijiste que me acompañarías al aeropuerto – le dije tristemente

Tu supusiste eso – le dijo Kai marchándose sin mirar atrás

Valla – dijo Shaoran – que amargado ¿no? – dijo de nuevo a Tomoe

No siempre es así – le dijo Tomoe sonriendo – de hecho suele ser una persona muy linda, que se preocupa por los demás, aunque aparenta muchas cosas que no es – dijo de nuevo terminándose su helado

OH – dijo Shaoran – ¿cuando te enamoraste de él?, ¿antes de que fuera lindo? O ¿cuando suele aparentar lo que no es? – me dijo riéndose de mí

Basta Li – le dije molesta

Creo que no tengo oportunidad – dijo el para sí mismo, yo no respondí solo deje que el entendiera que era lo que pasaba

De acuerdo, te acompañaría al aeropuerto, pero en realidad tengo que ir a trabajar – me dijo disculpándose

No te preocupes, nos vemos luego – le dije despidiéndome de él, miré el reloj apenas eran las 2:00, entonces decidí caminar pero

Sube – dijo Kai desde una Limosina estacionada al lado de la banqueta

Con que ¿me espiabas? – le dije sonriendo, el no me contestó

000

Valla ya llegaron creía que no iban a llegar a tiempo-dijo Max

Hola Max-dijo Tomoe-buenas tardes-les dijo Tomoe a todos

Hola-dijo Tyson-saben tengo hambre-dijo Tyson

¿Quieres una hamburguesa?-dijo Tomoe

Si!!- Dijo Tyson, Tomoe lo acompaño y luego regresaron donde estaban todos

Perdonen por llegar tan tarde-dijo Kenny quien llegaba corriendo con Hilary

Si lo sentimos no calculamos el tiempo-dijo Hilary

Valla ya era hora-dijo Tyson

Que chistoso, hola Tomoe-dijo Hilary

Hola Hilary ¿como estas?-dijo Tomoe

Pues bien ¿y tu?-dijo Hilary

También muy bien-dijo Tomoe

Se ve que se llevan muy bien-dijo Ray

Es que la convivencia entre puros niños suele ser molesta, también requiero de platicas de niñas y es muy divertido tener alguien que te comprenda-dijo Hilary

O_0 - pusieron cara todos

Y bueno ya llego el vuelo?-dijo Max

Esta apunto de llegar que tal si vamos a esperarlas-dijo Tomoe todos entraron y se sentaron en el restaurante mientras esperaban el vuelo

Y sabes ¿como vienen vestidas?-dijo Tyson

Si vienen uniformadas ya que le cambiamos el nombre a nuestro equipo se llama las school girls-dijo Tomoe

Es que se nos hizo mas sencillo-dijo Linda quien llegaba con una bola de personas detrás

Linda-dijo Tomoe se paro y la abrazo todas se saludaron

Bueno y como les fue en el vuelo-dijo Tomoe

Pues a mi me costo mucho trabajo ya que mi hermana pequeña acaba de nacer-dijo Shiho

Felicidades-dijo Tomoe

A mi, mis papas casi y no me dejan-dijo Mari Lu-pero cuando les dije que les traería autógrafos de los bladebleakers aceptaron-dijo sonriendo con una gotita en la frente

Claro que si-dijo Tyson saludando a todas

Bueno les presento a Tyson amigo de mi primo Max, el es Ray también su amigo, Hilary una amiga mía y Kenny o el jefe como le quieran decir es el cerebro del equipo y aya esta Kai-dijo Tomoe señalando al muchacho que estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados

Tomoe-dijo Linda y le dijo un secreto-tu crees que me quiera firmar un autógrafo y me deje tomarme fotos con el?-dijo Linda

Claro que si-dijo Tomoe

Es que soy su fan numero uno y aparte esta guapísimo-entonces Tomoe se sonrojo

Si claro-dijo Tomoe

Oye Kai ven-dijo Tyson pero Kai no se movió ni un centímetro

Bueno nos dio gusto conocerlas-dijo Tyson

Pero tenemos un entrenamiento el día de hoy-dijo Max

Te importa?-dijo Max de nuevo

Claro que no tenemos que arreglar en donde nos quedaremos y platicar sobre lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Tomoe

A es cierto-dijo Hilary-si quieren ayuda aquí estamos todos-dijo de nuevo

Gracias-dijo Kotone

Oye no se quedaran en casa de Kai?-dijo Tyson

No-dijo Tomoe

Que, que?-grito Linda-te quedaste en casa de Kai a dormir?-dijo de nuevo

Si-dijo Tomoe

Que bien me contaras todo-dijo en bajito para que nadie escuchara ese comentario

Bueno nos vemos mucho gusto en conocerlas-dijo Ray

Si Tomoe cuídate mucho en serio mis papas me matarían si algo te llegara a suceder

Un momento-dijo Mari Lu-no me iré sin tomarme como mínimo tres fotos con ustedes-dijo de nuevo y se le hizo, se tomaron varias fotos en grupo pero sin Kai y ellos se fueron caminando

Y ahora en que nos vamos a ir y a donde?-dijo Linda

Yo las llevare-dijo Kai

Enserio?-dijo Linda súper emocionada

Si-dijo Kai el agarro unas maletas y las subió a un carrito y se las llevo

Que lindo es-dijo Shiho-ojala tuviera un novio así, es mío-dijo Shiho entonces Tomoe se sonrojo

Que pasa?-dijo Linda que se había dado cuenta

Nada nada-dijo Tomoe viendo como Kai subía las cosas a la limosina

En limosina que bien-dijo Mari Lu-se subieron y

Entonces ¿donde nos quedaremos? – dijo Kotone rompiendo el silencio

Pues he estado viendo varios hoteles – dijo Tomoe

Pueden quedarse en la Mansión – dijo Kai interrumpiendo la conversación

Kai no quiero causarte molestias – le dije apenada

Pero molestias – dijo Linda – para nada, hasta sabemos barrer y trapear

Linda – le dije llamándole la atención

Kai en verdad no – le dije apenada

No es molestia – me dijo de nuevo dando el comentario final

De acuerdo – le dije sonriendo – nos quedaremos en la Mansión Hiwatari

Que bien!!- dijeron todas

000

Vengo en seguida-dijo Kai – Sam se encargará de acomodarlas en las habitaciones – dijo de nuevo

Muchas gracias Kai de verdad – le dije sonriéndole, el solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Ahora si maldita – dijo Linda jalándome a una habitación- cuéntanos todo – dijo Linda, todas se sentaron alrededor de mí y me miraron sospechosamente

No me vean así por favor – dijo Tomoe apenada

Entonces estuviste durmiendo aquí con ¿Kai? – me dijeron emocionadas

Pues si – les dije apenada – no ha pasado nada en realidad

No seas así cuéntanos – me rogó Shiho

Está bien – les dije conteniendo la respiración

El otro día casi me besa y esto fue lo que paso – les conté el incidente de Shaoran, de mi día de compras y de mi llegada tarde a la mansión y la causa del 'casi beso'

No que divino – dijo Linda con ojos de corazones

¬¬ no hagas eso – le dije apenada

Creo que es el comienzo de un hermoso amor – dijo cursimente Kotone

Si que si – assintio Mari Lu

Pero ahora, prepárense todos – dijo Shiho con fuego a su alrededor – les ganaremos en las Bey batallas – dijo de nuevo sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

Si que si, ahí va la historia: D

Shaoran encontrara su lugar próximamente en la historia no se desesperen

No va a desaparecer…. (Es el mismo Shaoran de Sakura)

Kai siempre tan lindo 33 illy

Kalhet….::::*


	7. Rusia

Aquí voii de nuevoo

Espero les este gustando :D

* * *

Rusia

¿Kai? – dijo Tomoe tocando la puerta de su dormitorio, pero nadie respondió Tomoe toco de nuevo la puerta y esta se abrió

¿Kai? – volvió a preguntar Tomoe, pero aún así nadie respondió Tomoe dudo en pasar, pero aún así sentía la curiosidad de conocer el cuarto de Kai entonces entró, miró a su alrededor, no tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario el cuarto, una cama cerca de la ventana , una mesa enfrente con una lap top el armario estaba pegado a la pared al lado derecho y era enorme, las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que se veían algunos tenis, zapatos y algunas camisas colgadas, del lado izquierdo estaba la puerta del baño y al lado izquierdo de esa puerta se encontraba un librero, la mitad llena de DvD's y la otra de libros

¿Qué leerá? – se pregunto Tomoe acercándose al librero, pudo notar que había libros de todo tipos de ciencias, y también encontró varios anuarios, Tomoe no lo pudo evitar y tomó el primero que encontró y lo ojeo para encontrar a Kai, pero de repente se abrió la puerta del baño de golpe

¿Tomoe? – dijo Kai sorprendido, el estaba tan solo en toalla de baño

Hay perdóname – dijo Tomoe dándose la vuelta mientras sus mejillas pasaban de un color rosado a un rojo fuerte

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin darle tanta importancia a la presencia de Tomoe, caminó hacia su closet y saco una playera sin mangas negras, se la puso mientras esperaba una respuesta de Tomoe

Yo solo quería preguntarte algo – dijo apenada sin voltear

Ya puedes voltear – dijo Kai mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón algo que hizo que Tomoe se pusiera un poco mas roja

Perdón por entrar así – dijo Tomoe de nuevo sin darse cuenta de que todavía sostenía el anuario

Estoy en la Pág. 233- dijo Kai mirando el anuario

Que idiota soy – pensó Tomoe dejando el anuario de nuevo en su lugar

¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo Kai a Tomoe viendo como se había puesto de nerviosa, algo que a Kai le agrado

Si – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

¿Qué me querías preguntar? – dijo Kai poniéndose los tenis

A cierto – dijo Tomoe regresando a la tierra – es yo… - dijo apenada de nuevo

¿Si? – dijo Kai dejando el zapato y acercándose a ella

Sabes yo se, bueno de hecho no lo se pero -dijo ella mas nerviosa y se acerco a Kai

¿Que pasa?-dijo Kai también acercándose a Tomoe un poco más

Lo que pasa es que no se si te gustaría bueno como quieras-dijo ella

Bueno quería pedirte que me acompañaras a Rusia me gustaría mucho tu compañía-dijo Tomoe

Kai la miro por un segundo, luego miro su reloj y se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar

Si claro-dijo Kai dejando que la pobre Tomoe por fin pudiera respirar

Gracias – dijo Tomoe apresurándose a salir de la habitación, antes de pasar alguna vergüenza más, solo miro de nuevo a Kai y salió sin decir nada más, Kai sonrió sin que nadie lo notara

000

Buenos días-dijo Linda entrando al cuarto de Tomoe

Aaaahhhh-bostezo Tomoe-¿que horas son?-dijo de nuevo

Es la una-dijo la muchacha

¿La que?-grito Tomoe entonces entro Kai corriendo al cuarto – el avión sale a las 3 tengo que apresurarme

¿Que pasa?-dijo Kai

Es la una –gritó Tomoe saltando de la cama y fue a su maleta por las cosas saco ropa y entro al baño se cambio y se peino salio corriendo

Oye con calma si alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto-dijo Kai

Que barbaridad como me desperté tan tarde-dijo Tomoe

Recuerda solo dos cambios de ropa y tu pijama por que solo nos quedaremos dos días allá y hace frío -dijo Kotone a Tomoe viendo como ella corría por toda la habitación metiendo cosas en una pequeña maleta

Listo – dijo Tomoe orgullosa de su hazaña - vámonos-dijo de nuevo una sonriente Tomoe

Ya estamos listas – dijo Linda con todas las del equipo esperando en la recepción de la mansión, subieron a la Limosina y se dirigieron al aeropuerto

000

Esperen – dijo Tomoe callando las platicas que se escuchaban dentro la limosina – déjenme les digo que cuando lleguemos a Rusia Voltaire nos hará un pequeño entrenamiento para que vallamos al torneo-dijo de nuevo Tomoe, todas estaban muy felices por aquellas noticias-

Yo creo que tenemos que darle las gracias por todas las oportunidades que se nos han dado en este lugar- dijo Shiho sonriente

Me parece una muy buena idea – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Oye pero ¿quién será la capitana? – dijo Kotone viendo a Mari Lu

Yo opino que Tomoe – dijo Linda sonriendo – quien me sigue – y todas levantaron las mano

Esta bien chicas, lo Hare – dijo Tomoe sonriendo – pero no se enfaden conmigo si soy estricta con ustedes – dijo de nuevo

De acuerdo-dijeron todas-equipo

School girls por siempre-dijeron todas pusieron las manos y festejaron

000

Prima-dijo Max

Hola-dijo Tomoe todos se saludaron

Dijo Kai que venían en camino-dijo Tyson

¿Cuando regresan?-dijo Hilary

En dos días solo iremos a hacer unas pruebas para estar listas para el torneo-dijo Tomoe

Que bien bueno tenemos que ir a entrenar-dijo Tyson-pero les deseo mucha suerte -dijo el

Si lo siento prima nos vemos en dos días y te cuidas mucho ya le avise a mi mama todo, y dice que buena suerte y que si quieres tenemos un lugar para ti, tu sabes -dijo Max riéndose de aquel comentario que su mama hacía a todos

Muchas gracias Max-dijo Tomoe se despidieron de todos y Tomoe y las demás entraron al aeropuerto

Ya vámonos-dijo Kai, todas agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron al avión eran asientos de dos así que se subieron Kai y Tomoe, Mari Lu y Linda y Kotone y Shiho

Oye Linda-dijo Tomoe levantándose de su asiento ya que habían empezado a volar, estaba volteada hacia atrás

¿Que sucede?-dijo Linda acercándose a Tomoe

Eh oído que la ropa de Rusia es muy bonita-dijo Tomoe

¿Enserio? y cuanto dinero tienes para comprar

Pues mi papa aunque no lo conozco me manda dinero una vez al mes-dijo Tomoe

Que bien-dijo Linda

Claro- le dije con ojos sospechosos y de repente Mari Lu se movió un poco

Bueno ya hay que callarnos o las despertaremos, me voy a dormir también-dijo Linda

De acuerdo-dijo Tomoe tomando lugar de nuevo, pasaron eternos minutos pero Tomoe no podía dormirse

Kai-dijo Tomoe viendo por la ventana pero Kai no respondió-tu crees que ¿yo merezca esto?-dijo Tomoe

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kai abriendo sus ojos para poder verla

Tu sabes, a que si crees que me merezco participar en el torneo-dijo ella

Tu que es lo que crees, no todos tienen esa oportunidad si yo fuera tu lo aprovecharía deberías hacer lo mejor-dijo el

¿Sabes?-dijo Tomoe sonriendo-no se por que la gente te cree malo

Kai la miro unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Kai enserio no es malo que la gente se preocupe por ti de vez en cuando-dijo Tomoe

Lo se-dijo Kai, entonces extendió su mano para poder tocar la de Tomoe, el entrecruzo sus dedos y cerro los ojos, Tomoe sonrío y después de eso por fin se quedó dormida cuando llegaron subieron a un camión de la abadía para ir a ese lugar

Cielos nunca imagine que estuviera nevando-dijo Kotone

Vamos Linda es Rusia-dijo Tomoe todas traían un suéter una chamarra encima y una bufanda y no faltaban los guantes

Oye Kai ¿tu vivías aquí no?-dijo Shiho

Vivo aquí que este en otro lugar por el torneo es completamente diferente-dijo Kai seriamente

Y como aguantas el frío es infernal aquí-dijo Mari Lu ya que Kai parecía no tener nada de frío

Miren ya llegamos-dijo Tomoe viendo por la ventana

Voltaire, estamos aquí así que prepárate- pensó Kai

Todos bajaron del autobús y se fueron a la entrada

Hola buenas tardes-dijo Boris el volteo a ver a todas y miro despectivamente a Kai, Tomoe lo noto pero no hizo caso a eso-el señor Voltaire esta fuera tiene una reunión así que quiere que entren a la abadía se pongan cómodos y se relajen hasta que el llegue-dijo Boris

000

¿Cómo se puede poner cómoda una? – Dijo Shiho – si el lugar es súper macabro, dijo de nuevo entrando a su habitación

Solo dejen las maletas – dijo Tomoe – no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo –dijo entrando a su propio cuarto, ya que solo cabían dos en cada cuarto a Tomoe le había tocado uno para ella sola

Bueno – dijo saliendo de su cuarto - ¿Quién quiere revisar el lugar? - dijo Tomoe, Kai se había esfumado 5 segundos antes sin que nadie pudiese notarlo

¿A donde vamos?-dijo Shiho – y ¿Kai?

No lo se, y no tengo idea-dijo Linda respondiendo las preguntas de Shiho

Solo síganme quiero conocer este lugar-dijo Tomoe todas dieron una vuelta por el lugar y conocieron toda la abadía hasta que llegaron a la ultima habitación

Creo que ya saben en donde se encuentra todo-dijo la voz de Voltaire

Buenas tardes Voltaire -dijeron todas

Con que estas son tu amigas – dijo mirándolas detenidamente y después de un segundo de silencio prosiguió - bien pasen a esta habitación, es la habitación de pruebas-dijo de nuevo, después de hacerles pruebas físicas a todas, jugaron un poco de Blade

De acuerdo quiero que den su máximo es la ultima prueba mañana sale el avión en la noche y tienen toda la mañana y la tarde libres para hacer lo que sea así que concéntrense-dijo Voltaire presionándolas un poco –tres

Dos-dijo Tomoe

Uno-dijo Voltaire

Let. it rip-dijeron todas

Después de varias batallas y de demostrar sus poderes a Voltaire, él por fin quedo satisfecho

Muy bien eso es todo – dijo de nuevo

Ya es tarde pueden ir a sus habitaciones a descansar – les dijo a todas pero antes de que re retiraran dijo

Tomoe quiero que te quedes, necesito hablar contigo

Nos vemos al rato-dijo Linda

Si claro-dijo Tomoe todas salieron de la habitación y Tomoe se quedo

Y de que querías hablar-dijo Tomoe

Bueno quiero que cuando lleguen a Hong Kong vallan a este lugar aquí un entrenador elegido por mi, las entrenara lo que resta de tiempo antes de las batallas, ya le mande toda la información necesaria de quien necesita esforzarse un poco mas y quien necesita superarse a si misma – dijo de nuevo

Y quiero que me pidas lo que sea necesario, un cambio, repuestos y lo que sea-dijo Voltaire sonriendo sádicamente

Bueno mire quería pedirle para ver si podían hacer un campo entre una batalla-dijo Tomoe

Si que necesitas-dijo mirándola atentamente

Bueno ya que tenemos esta oportunidad hemos estado haciendo un grupo de canto y baile y quería ver si podríamos presentar una canción mañana-dijo Tomoe

Sabes no soy de una academia de canto y menos de bailepero veré que puedo hacer-dijo Voltaire

¿Enserio?-dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Si claro-dijo Voltaire -pero no quiero que por eso se distraigan-dijo de nuevo

No se preocupe somos profesionales-sonrío Tomoe y salio de la habitación

Mientras iba a su habitación por una ventana vio una Luz, entonces caminó a donde provenía, se asomo y era Kai entonces se abrigo bien ya que estaba mas frío por la noche y estaba nevando mas fuerte

Kai-grito Tomoe y de repente el Blade regreso a la mano de Kai

¿Que quieres?-dijo Kai

Por que no entras esta haciendo mucho frío-dijo Tomoe

No importa esta bien-dijo Kai

Vamos por favor-dijo Tomoe de repente un Blade salio de entre la nieve y ataco a Kai

Cuidado-grito Tomoe, Kai disparo a dranzer y empezaron a Bey batallar

Quien esta ahí-dijo Kai cuando los Blades regresaron a sus dueños

Tanto tiempo sin verte compañero-dijo la voz de alguien familiar para Kai pero no para Tomoe

* * *

Wo0orales, quien será este nuevo personaje??

Muajaja llénalo por ustedes en el siguiente capp

See uuu

Kalhet….::::*


	8. ¿Estás bien?

Descubran quien es el nuevo personaje

Espero les este gustando de verdad :D

* * *

¿Estás bien?

Tala que es lo que quieres-dijo Kai

Tanto tiempo que no te veía y ¿así es como me saludas?-dijo tala

Vamos que es lo que quieres-dijo Kai

Bueno como quieras- dijo molesto - solo me entere de que se ha creado un equipo de mujeres y me pidió que las ayudara, así que vine, conoces a las muchachas?- dijo tala no se podía ver bien por la ventisca, supongo que por eso no vio a Tomoe

Mucho Gusto-le dijo Tomoe-mi nombre es Tomoe Hirakasu capitana de las school girls-dijo Tomoe

Que bien – dijo Tala sonriendo a la joven que tenía enfrente

Que tal si vamos a dentro?-dijo tala

000

Oye Kai creo que tu eres del equipo contrario y no deberías de oír las conversaciones de nuestro equipo-dijo Tala, el sabia perfecto que Kai se enfadaría

Si Kai, Tala tiene razón-y sin pensarlo dos veces Kai se fue sin decir palabra alguna

¿Que le pasa?-dijo Tomoe preocupada

No te preocupes, siempre es así conmigo-dijo Tala

Bueno basta de distracciones – dijo sonriente- mi nombre es Tala y soy de tu equipo nada más que el masculino, estamos para ayudarlas y espero que también nos ayuden –dijo Tala

Si claro – le dijo Tomoe asintiendo con su cabeza

Bueno a mí me gusta que me digan Tomoe y espero no causarte muchas molestias- le dijo Tomoe a Tala sonriendo

Los dos se dieron la mano y empezaron a platicar sobre lo que le fallaba a cada uno de los integrantes de los dos equipos para trabajar en eso y tratar de perfeccionarlo, y después de una buen platica

Y bueno eso es todo – le dijo Tala satisfecho a Tomoe- me agrado hablar contigo espero que seamos buenos amigos- le dijo de nuevo

Ya lo somos-dijo Tomoe respondiendo a Tala

Eso es bueno-dijo él levantándose de su asiento

Si-dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Bueno siento tener que marcharme pero en media hora tienen que estar todos dormidos según el reglamento de la abadía, aparte tengo que hablar con Voltaire sobre unos detalles de los equipos-dijo Tala

De acuerdo buenas noches-dijo Tomoe se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y se fueron por rumbos distintos

¿En donde estarán todas?-pensó Tomoe y de repente oyó unos ruidos extraños en una habitación mas enfrente, Tomoe se asomo por la puerta que estaba entreabierta y vio el plato de Blade en el que había practicado hace poco, estaba Kai entrenando

Después de Bey batallar con todos los de la abadía Kai se veía agotado, después Tomoe pudo observar a su nuevo contrincante, Tala , pero Kai ya no tenía fuerzas no después de ver como Bey batallaba con otros 15 niños anteriormente

Bajaste mucho tu ritmo Kai-dijo Tala burlándose y haciendo que este se enfadara más, el Blade de tala salio del plato sin poder entender ¿como había pasado?

¿Decías? –le dijo Kai un poco satisfecho, todos se fueron enojados del lugar con Kai (salieron por la otra puerta) y Kai se quedo inmóvil parecía hipnotizado

Sabes Kai esa es tu debilidad y ahora toda la abadía lo sabe no tienes amigos yo eh tratado de confiar en ti pero no puedo, no se lo que piensas por eso no logramos ser un verdadero equipo y no creo que lo logremos contigo, por lo menos Bryan y Spencer me dicen lo que opinan y también me dicen en que tengo que mejorar pero tu tienes un problema eres un mocoso malcriado que no sabe perder-dijo Tala saliendo de ahí muy enfadado,

Kai no se había movido de lugar parecía piedra

Kai-pensó Tomoe, y abrió la puerta al asegurarse de que todos se habían marchado de aquel lugar, de repente Kai empezó a caer hacia atrás, pero Tomoe corrió y lo agarro de los hombros Kai abrió los ojos

Tomoe-dijo Kai y los volvió a cerrar

Tomoe lo llevo a su habitación y le puso un papel mojado en la frente ya que tenía algo de temperatura y hablo por teléfono a Voltaire

Kai esta mal, esta enfermo-dijo Tomoe asustada al escuchar que alguien contestaba por el otro lado del teléfono

Hablare a un Doctor no te preocupes -dijo colgando la llamada

Si – pensó Tomoe – todo estará bien

Pero eres terco- le dije mirándolo recostado en la cama – te dije que entraras o te resfriarías si no entiendes a las buenas Será a las malas – le dijo de nuevo

Ah-simio Kai

Kai ¿estas bien?-dijo Tomoe

Kai se sentó en la cama tocándose la cabeza

¿En donde estoy?-dijo Kai

En tu cuarto te desmayaste – dijo Tomoe pensando que le diría a continuación

En una práctica supongo-dijo tratando de parecer indiferente

Y ¿que estas haciendo tu aquí?-dijo Kai

Pues veras te quedaste en shock en la batalla y de repente casi te caes pero alcance a agarrarte de los hombros y te traje hasta aquí

¿Tu sola?-dijo Kai sorprendido

No de hecho solo te ayude se supone que estabas conciente ya que hablábamos-dijo Tomoe

No puedo recordar nada hasta que el Blade de Tala salio volando del plato-dijo Kai

Que mal – dijo Tomoe enfadada - ¿sabes? deberías de avisarme en donde estas-dijo de nuevo

¿Para que quieres saber en donde estoy?-dijo Kai enfadado y regañándola

Por una vez en tu vida Kai Hiwatari ¿podrías dejar de ser tan orgulloso?, necesitaste ayuda admítelo – le grito Tomoe suspirando al terminar –

Me pregunto por que me preocupo por ti-dijo Tomoe desilusionada

Vamos cálmate-dijo Tala quien iba entrando a la habitación

¿Que es lo que haces aquí?-dijo Kai enfadado

Vamos Kai pues estaba preocupado por ti, nadie se entero de que te desmayaste hasta que Voltaire me dijo que viniera a ver como estabas

Esta es la ayuda de Voltaire?-dijo Tomoe sorprendida, Tala la miro un poco molesto por el comentario

El doctor tardara, ya que hay mucha nieve afuera-dijo Tala-pero al parecer Kai se ve muy bien-dijo Tala de nuevo

Ah!! Tomoe-dijo Tala

¿Si?-dijo Tomoe

Ya conocí a las del equipo están dormidas ya, estaban cenando hace rato-dijo Tala

A esta bien pero creo que dormiré con Kai esta noche, no se que tiene y quiero cuidarlo-dijo Tomoe

No creo que sea necesario estoy bien-dijo Kai

Como sea-dijo Tomoe

Bueno tengo que irme a mi habitación-dijo Tala

Si buenas noches-dijo Tomoe y se despidieron

Que estés bien-dijo Tala saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras el

Kai se recostó y cerro lo ojos, entonces Tomoe se fue al lado de la puerta en donde había una silla, Kai primero creyó que se iba a ir eh iba a decir algo, pero la vio sentarse, entonces suspiró cerro sus ojos de nuevo

No tienes que quedarte- le dijo seriamente

Lo se pero quiero estar contigo-dijo Tomoe

¿Por que?-dijo Kai entonces Tomoe se levanto y fue hacia Kai se hinco frente a la cama de Kai y puso sus codos en la cama

Por que me importas – dijo Tomoe con una hermosa sonrisas en sus labios, Kai se sintió bien, el comentario que Tomoe le había hecho lo había hecho sentir de maravilla

Tomoe-dijo Kai mirándola atentamente, ella le sonrio de nuevo y tomó su mano

¿Te molesta? – le dijo Tomoe un poco apenada, Kai negó con la cabeza

Eres la única persona que me ha tratado así – pensó Kai

Voy a sentarme – le dijo Tomoe soltando su mano

No es neseario - dijo Kai – si quieres puedes recostarte – tratando de que no sonará a algo que no era – la cama es muy grande, Tomoe no respondió pero se recostó al lado de Kai y se acomodó pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kai y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él

Te quiero-susurró Tomoe, pero Kai no dijo nada, ella se sintió un poco mal por no obtener respuesta pero luego sintió los labios de Kai en su frente

Buenas noches – le dijo Kai apagando la lámpara de noche

Eso es un Yo también – pensó Tomoe emocionada abrazándolo con mas fuerza

000

Valla parece que ya están todos dormidos-dijo Tala quien estaba haciendo la revisión de la noche

Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Tala asomándose al cuarto de Kai y los vio abrazados

Tengo un plan-dijo Tala-Hare que Kai se ponga celoso y no creo que le agrade que alguien se entere de esto así que Hare que lo diga de alguna o de otra manera-dijo Tala sonriendo en la oscuridad del pasillo

000

Buenos días – dijo Tomoe poniendo en una mesita un jugo y un sándwich

Buenos días – dijo Kai estirando sus brazos- ¿a que hora te levantaste? –le pregunto viendo como Tomoe le llevaba el sándwich y el jugo a la cama

Hace tiempo – dijo Tomoe – te traje el desayuno – dijo de nuevo

No tenias por que – dijo Kai pero Tomoe lo interrumpio

Deja que me preocupe por ti – dijo Tomoe entregándole el desayuno

Gracias – dijo Kai antes de empezar a comerse el Sandwich

¿Tomoe? – dijo Linda abriendo la puerta

¿Qué pasa? – le dijo Tomoe a su amiga

Los demolition Boys nos van a llevar de paseo a la ciudad

De compras en Rusia-dijo Mari Lu emocionada

Se que no vas a querer venir así que agarre tu dinero te comprare la ropa mas padre de todas-dijo Linda

Si muchas gracias – le dijo Tomoe - adiós que les valla bien

Adiós -dijeron todas se despidieron de Tomoe

Estas segura de que ¿no quieres venir?-dijo Tala antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Kai

No Kai esta enfermo, lo cuidaré -dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Y ¿como estuvo la noche?-dijo Tala esperando sacar algo

Nada extraño parece que pesco un resfriado-dijo Tomoe sin entender la indirecta

Está bien nos vemos al rato-sonrío Tala maliciosamente

000

Tomoe recogió las charolas y Kai no dejaba de verla

Que pasa se me atoro algo en los dientes o ¿que?-dijo Tomoe riendo al ver a Kai hipnotizado

No, no es, nada-dijo lentamente

Kai que te pasa ¿te sientes bien?-dijo Tomoe y se sentó frente a el

Estoy preocupado-dijo el

¿Por que?-dijo Tomoe

Tengo miedo-dijo de nuevo respiro y volvió a decir

Sabes tengo miedo de que tengamos que Bey batallar, yo no podría-dijo Kai agachando la cabeza Tomoe levanto la cabeza de Kai con su mano

Mira si llegamos a Bey batallar no quiero que te muestres débil y menos que me dejes ganar, seria un gusto para mi Bey batallar contigo-dijo Tomoe

Creo que para mi también -dijo Kai, aunque sonaba un poco preocupado a pesar de lo que Tomoe le había dicho

Bueno tenemos el día libre ya no esta nevando, que tal si vamos a jugar en la nieve

Si claro-dijo Kai se cambiaron se abrigaron y salieron a caminar

Me encanta la nieve-decía Tomoe agarrando nieve y aventándola hacia arriba para que cayera a su alrededor después se aventó a un montón de nieve y empezó a hacer un ángel Kai la veía y estaba sonriendo

Tomoe – le dijo Kai llamando su atención – sígueme – le dijo de nuevo dándole la mano para que ella se levantara

¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Tomoe sin soltar la mano de Kai y acerándose más a él

Solo sígueme – dijo Kai seriamente, caminarón por eternos minutos aunque a Tomoe no le importó, ya que estaba con su Kai

Llegamos-dijo Kai estaban debajo de una montaña y empezaron a subir

¿Que es?-dijo Tomoe

Ya veras-dijo Kai cuando subieron vieron el hermoso amanecer se veían puras montañas llenas de nieve

Uuuuuhhhuuuuu-grito Tomoe Kai la veía y sonreía a la vez, pero pudo notar que Tomoe estaba haciéndose muy para adelante

Ten cuidado – grito Kai tomándo la mano de ella, al ver que Tomoe resbalaba por la colina, pero no hubo mucho que hacer Kai calló junto con ella, cuando se detuvieron al final de la colina se miraron

Tienes nieve en la cabeza – dijo Tomoe Quitando la nieve de la cabeza de Kai

Tu también – le dijo Kai riéndose quitando la nieve de la cabeza de Tomoe, luego dejaron de reírse y bajó su mano hasta la mejilla de Tomoe

También tienes en la nariz – le dijo Tomoe poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de Kai

Creo que – dijo Kai acercándose lentamente a Tomoe, ambos se quedaron sin respiración hasta que sintieron sus labios apretarse lenta y tiernamente sobre los labios del otro, ese beso era eterno, pero ambos suplicaban para que no terminara

Yo también te quiero – le dijo Kai separándose un poco y tomando a Tomoe por la cintura y acercándola a él un poco mas

Kai – dijo Tomoe y antes de poder decir otra cosa Kai la había besado nuevamente…

* * *

Aiii noo los amoooo jajaja

Kiero a un Kai XD

Kalhet…:::*


	9. Llegamos a París

Ey Andy ntp… tómalo todo con calma

Jajaja las cosas Irán tomando su lugar poco a poco XD

Que bueno que te este gustando… luego pasare un rato

Ah tu Pág. para leer tu ficc eh…

* * *

Llegamos a París

¿Cómo que se besaron? – dijo Linda sorprendida sentada en la cama

Si – dijo Tomoe algo apenada

Y ¿besa bien? – le pregunto Shiho acercándose al oír el comentario

¿Cómo le preguntas eso? – Dijo Kotone molesta- déjala en paz Shiho

Si la verdad si besa bien – dijo Tomoe apenada

Hay que hermoso – dijo Mari Lu mientras cepillaba su pelo

¿Ya son novios? – le pregunto linda a Tomoe

Pues no exactamente – dijo Tomoe

¿Cómo? – dijo Linda de nuevo

Pues en realidad nos besamos, y ya – dijo Tomoe de nuevo – simplemente fue un beso

Un gran beso diría yo – le dijo Kotone a Tomoe mientras guardaba algo de ropa en su maleta

Pues espero que se te declare pronto – le dijo Linda a su amiga

Y después ¿no te dijo nada? - preguntó Mari Lu ahora tomando asiento en una silla al lado de la cama

Pues en realidad no, solo caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta la abadía y me dijo que tenía que arreglar unos pendientes y se fue, fue cuando ustedes llegaron con los Demolition Boys – dijo pausando un poco – por cierto ¿como les fue?

Pues a nadie mejor que a Mari – dijo Linda sonriendo, Tomoe miró a Mari Lu y vio que ella se había puesto un poco roja

¿Qué paso? – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Creo que simpatizo mucho con el joven Bryan – dijo Linda de nuevo haciendo que Mari Lu se sonrojara más

Basta – dijo Mari Lu apenada – pero si tengo que admitir que el joven Bryan es muy apuesto

Si pero Tala también ¿no crees linda? – le dijo Shiho misteriosamente a Linda

Pues si esta muy guapo – dijo linda sonriendo

Valla, no perdieron el tiempo °-° - dijo Tomoe riéndose

Pues al parecer el cambio de clima es más romántico – dijo Shiho riéndose de sus dos amigas

Si – dijo Tomoe riéndose con Shiho y viendo como todas se movilizaban para empacar

¿Tú ya empacaste? – le dijo Linda viendo como Tomoe no se había movido ni un centímetro

Pues no tenía mucho que empacar – dijo Tomoe – no fui de compras – dijo de nuevo

Cierto – dijo Linda sacando varias cosas de una bolsa – obvio te compre ropa tonta – le dijo a su amiga

¿En serio? – sonrió Tomoe al ver el montón de ropa que Linda había sacado de las bolsas

Si no podíamos permitir llegar con atuendos feos y viejos a Bey Batallar - dijo Mari Lu dando el hecho por obvio

Mira ese vestido – dijo Kotone tomando un vestido color rosa con tirantes delgados, era de una tela brillosa y al terminar los tirantes en la parte de enfrente tenía unos broches color dorado, que hacía resaltar los ojos verdes de Tomoe

Se te ve súper lindo – dijo Mar Lu observando a Tomoe de pies a Cabeza

Pero con este frío – dijo Tomoe abrazándose a si misma

Ese es el plan – dijo Linda con los ojos iluminados

¿Plan? – dijo Tomoe mirando a sus amigas

Si claro – dijo Shiho- así Kai te abrazara

No lo puedo creer – dijo Tomoe ¬¬ - que ridículas niñas, para nada me pondré este vestido ahora

Está bien - dijo Linda molesta y exigiéndole que se lo regresara – ponte lo que quieras – dijo molesta

Linda no seas así – dijo Tomoe, pero la puerta se abrió y Tala irrumpió en el cuarto

¿Se te ofrece algo? – le dijo Mari Lu seriamente

Si, ya casi nos vamos ¿están listas? – pero entonces miró a Tomoe y

Si ya – dijo Tomoe sin importancia, solo tomó un abrigo blanco y se lo puso encima del vestido

Te ves muy bien – le dijo Tala sonriendo a Tomoe, pero Tomoe lo ignoró

000

Hola Bryan-dijo Tomoe, mientras esperaban en la recepción

Tomen-dijo Bryan y les entrego chocolates calientes a todas

Gracias que amable-dijo Mari Lu sin dejar de mirarlo

Bueno ¿ya empacaron todo?-dijo Bryan

Si ya-dijo Tomoe

Ustedes ¿también vendrán verdad?-dijo Kotone

Si de hecho de Hong Kong nos iremos a Paris ahí empieza el torneo-dijo Bryan cuando

¿Iremos a Paris?-dijo Linda sonriendo -de compras en Paris siiii-grito

Vamos que escándalo es este-dijo Tala mirando a Linda

Lo siento pero iremos a Paris ¿sabes lo que es eso?-dijo Linda sin dejar de sonreír

No se cansan de comprar – dijo Tala preocupado – eso no es buena señal para el futuro – dijo sin dejar de mirar a Linda

Hay cálmate – le dijo Linda sonriendo – solo es un pasatiempo – dijo de nuevo

000

Tomoe – grito Tyson desde el otro lado del aeropuerto

Prima-grito Max

Hola-dijo Tomoe

Que bien que ya llegaron-dijo Hilary

Si-dijo Tomoe

Venimos por Kai – dijo Ray dándole la mano a Tomoe

Dentro de unos días es el torneo y tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Tyson

Lo se-dijo Tomoe entonces Kai paso al frente y se despidió de mano con Tomoe

Te ves bien – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta, Tomoe se sonrojo un poco por el comentario y miró como el se marchaba lentamente

Todos se despidieron, y ellas y los Demolition Boys fueron a la Mansión Hiwatari, ya que había suficiente espacio para todos

000

Bueno Tala ¿a donde irán tu y los chicos?-dijo Tomoe

Bueno iremos a nuestra habitación a dormir un poco el viaje estuvo cansado cuando nos despertemos si todavía es temprano pasaremos a su cuarto a platicar-dijo Tala sonriendo

De acuerdo-los dos equipos se separaron cada quien se fue a su cuarto

Oye Tomoe-dijeron Mari Lu, Shiho y Kotone-estamos cansadas dormiremos un poco en nuestra habitación-dijeron

Si claro si necesitan algo estaremos Linda y yo en el balcón-dijo Tomoe

De acuerdo-dijeron las tres y se metieron al cuarto

¿Vamos al balcón?-le pregunto Tomoe a Linda

Si claro-dijo linda-ve, ahorita voy

De acuerdo-Tomoe salio y saco dos sillas era muy bonita la vista al bosque Hiwatari

Valla – dijo Linda sentándose – es un bosque – dijo sin poder decir nada más

Me dijo que se me veía muy bien la ropa – le dijo Tomoe a su amiga

¿Ves? – Le dijo Linda – yo me encargare de que Kai babee por ti – dijo sonriendo

¿Y Tala? – le dijo Tomoe

Tala ¿Qué? – pregunto Linda

Si, te gusta ¿no es así? – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Si – dijo Linda un poco triste

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tomoe

Es que creo que Tala siente algo por ti – dijo Linda preocupada

¿Por mi?, Para nada – dijo Tomoe viendo la cara de su amiga

No creerás que – dijo Tomoe – Linda claro que no es cierto – dijo de nuevo Tomoe riéndose

Pero – dijo Linda preocupada- es que es muy apuesto

Si lo se, Tala es muy apuesto – dijo Tomoe riéndose de la cara de su amiga y

¿Escuchaste eso? – dijo Linda mirando detrás de ella

No ¿Qué? – dijo de nuevo

Ha de haber sido mi imaginación – dijo Linda sin darle mas importancia a aquel ruido

Si es guapo Linda, pero tu sabes que a mi me gusta Kai – dijo Tomoe concluyendo el asunto

Si, perdón por haber dudado de ti – dijo Linda sonriéndole a su mejor amiga

Está bien – dijo Tomoe

000

Hola chicos –le dijo Tomoe a los Blade Bleakers, pero Kai no estaba por ningún lado

Hola ¿como han estado?-dijo Tyson viendo a Tomoe y a Linda

Bien gracias y ¿ustedes?-dijo Tomoe de nuevo

Algo mal, Hilary no nos ha dejado de gritar y nos trae como animales-dijo Tyson

No se detengan ¡vamos!- gritó Hilary entonces todos siguieron caminando

Hola Hilary-dijo Tomoe

A hola ¿que hacen por aquí?-dijo Hilary mirando a las dos chicas

Pues estaban todos cansados por el viaje y decidimos ir a caminar-dijo Tomoe

Que bien, buenos nos vemos al rato-dijo Hilary-Tyson no seas flojo párate-le grito Hilary

Si tan solo dejaras de gritarme-grito Tyson

Nadie te esta gritando anda muévete-dijo de nuevo

Que bien se llevan-dijo Linda

Si que bien-dijo Tomoe

Oigan chicas-dijo la voz de Tala

¿Que pasa?-dijo Tomoe

Tenemos que practicar podrán hablar con los otros cuando lleguemos a Paris-dijo Tala de nuevo pidiéndoles a ellas que lo acompañaran

Si-dijeron las dos – tenemos que practicar – dijeron sonriendo

000

Que bien llegamos a Paris-dijo Linda

Aquí tenemos a los equipos que participaran en este torneo-dijo un reportero

Por este lado se encuentran las school girls y los Demolition Boys que al parecer son muy buenos amigos-dijo de nuevo

¿Que se siente estar en el torneo aquí en Paris?-le pregunto a Linda

Maravilloso-dijo de nuevo ella emocionada

Que bueno vamos a unos comerciales y regresamos fanáticos del Bey Blade-dijo el reportero

Que bueno que llegamos-dijo una voz familiar

¿Max?-dijo Tomoe

Tomoe-grito Max y los dos se abrazaron

Hola que sorpresa ya llegaron también ustedes-dijo Ray

Si-dijo Mari Lu

Parece que también llegaron ellos-dijo Tyson despectivamente a Tala

Ya veras-dijo Tala entonces Linda lo agarro de la mano como diciéndole que no le prestara atención a Tyson

Bueno Mari Lu-dijo Bryan-vámonos

Si-dijo Mari Lu se fueron Bryan y Mari Lu y Tala y Linda salieron juntas con Shiho y con Kotone

Valla que ¿ya son novios?-dijo Max

Si de hecho Tala le pregunto a Linda si quería ser su novia antier y Bryan le dijo ayer-dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Que bien-dijo Hilary-que romántico y tú con quien ¿con Spencer?-dijo de nuevo burlándose de Tomoe

A no, no claro que no-dijo Tomoe entonces vio a Kai de reojo-no diré nada hasta que mencione algo el primero-pensó Tomoe

¿Estas bien?-dijo Max

A si claro y ¿en que hotel se quedaran?-dijo Max

A creo que se llama Du Luzard algo así-dijo Tomoe

A en ese nos quedaremos también nosotros-dijo Tyson

De hecho Tyson según el centro oficial de la BBa todos los equipos participantes se quedaran en ese Hotel-dijo Kenny

Oye Tomoe-grito Tala

¿Que pasa?-dijo Tomoe

Ya llego el camión de nosotros-dijo de nuevo

A lo siento chicos tengo que irme, nos vemos después-dijo Tomoe

Si claro-dijo Max, entonces Tomoe vio a Kai por ultima vez en ese día, no había pasado nada interesante entre ellos, ya que solo se veían en pequeños momentos debido a los entrenamiento de ambos, pero ninguno de los dos había dejado de sentir algo por el/ella.

000

Mañana tendremos una batalla muy difícil – dijo Tomoe viendo a todas sus amigas

Si lo sabemos – dijo Kotone

Los Demolition Boys, consiguieron un elemento especial, ya que solo eran 3 jugadores – dijo Tomoe pasando la información que se le había olvidado mencionar

Un elemento ¿especial? – dijo Mar Lu

Si al parecer, en Hong Kong encontraron a alguien apto para el equipo – dijo Tomoe sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Pero bueno, quiero que se relajen, ya practicamos lo suficiente para este torneo y nos merecemos un descanso para estar listas mañana – dijo Tomoe satisfecha de sus logros como capitana del equipo

Iremos de compras en Paris – dijo Linda interrumpiendo a Tomoe

Esta bien 0_o – dijo Tomoe – iremos de compras cuando acabemos de desempacar – dijo de nuevo mirando a todas sus amigas, una por una era sumamente importante para ese equipo, Tomoe se alegraba de tener a todas reunidas, aunque temía que pasando el campeonato esa unión desaparecería, ya que o se regresaban a Texas todas o Tomoe se quedaba a vivir en Hong Kong, todavía no lo sabia…

* * *

Este capítulo lo escribí hace años y ahorita que lo leo

No me convence tanto jajaja pero creo que tiene uno

Que otro detalle importante así que no dejen de leer

Kalhet….:::*


	10. Bey Batalla

Ey aquí esta de nuevo mi actualización

Espero les guste

* * *

Bey Batalla

000

En el Campainile Roisse

Bueno que tal ¿como se la han pasado en estas vacaciones?, espero que bien en unos cinco minutos empiezan las batallas, los primeros participantes serán las nuevas school girls con los ya conocidos majestics-dijo dj

Tomoe corre-dijo Linda

Ya voy-dijo Tomoe-es que me estaba poniendo el uniforme-dijo Tomoe

A que bien ya vamos-dijo Linda

¿Están listos?-dijo Dj

Si-grito todo el público

Y aquí están las school girls, son todas menores de 18 años son jóvenes muy talentosas y los majestics, se habían presentado anteriormente y ya sabemos mas o menos su potencial-dijo Dj de nuevo

Los primeros participantes serán… la hermosa Linda contra Robert de los majestics

Si – gritaba el público

Esa batalla empezó y Linda gano, después siguió Mari Lu contra Johnny, Mari Lu y él empataron y por Ultimo Shiho contra enrique y gano Shiho así las school girls pasaron a la siguiente ronda, Kotone no tuvo oportunidad de jugar debido a que son menos jugadores en los demás equipos

Si señores, señoras, niños y niñas la siguiente batalla de mañana será contra los whitetigers y mañana en la tarde serán los All Stars contra los Demolition Boys nos vemos hasta mañana y recuerden compren sus boletos y entradas para las batallas de mañana

000

Tomoe – gritó un muchacho desde las gradas

¿Shaoran? – dijo Tomoe sorprendida - ¿que haces aquí? – le dijo de nuevo

El es nuestro nuevo integrante – dijo Tala orgulloso

Es bueno – dijo Bryan mirando la cara de Tomoe

Valla si que es una sorpresa – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Una linda sorpresa – dijo Shiho acercándose

A ellas son las chicas – dijo Tomoe señalando a sus amigas – Shiho, Mari Lu, Kotone y Linda – dijo de nuevo sonriendo

Mucho gusto – les dijo él – mi nombre es Li Shaoran y estoy a sus órdenes

No te lo esperabas ¿o sí Hirasaku? – le dijo Tala sospechosamente a Tomoe

En realidad no – dijo Tomoe

Hola chicas – dijo Tyson interrumpiendo la plática

Hola Tyson – le dijo Shiho sonriendo

Bien jugado – nos dijo de nuevo sonriendo

Si son maravillosas – dijo Kenny tecleando algo en la Lap Top

Tomoe – dijo Kai llamando la atención de todos en ese lugar

¿Si? – le dijo Tomoe sonriendo

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo cerrando los ojos

Si claro, dime – dijo de nuevo sonriendo

A solas – dijo Kai seriamente, todos pusieron cara de 0_o

Ahora vengo – dijo Tomoe a sus amigas, mientras tanto Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny y Hilary se quedaban con las niñas y con los Demolition Boys

¿Que pasa Kai? - dijo Tomoe acelerando el paso para poder alcanzarlo

Ese tal Shaoran – dijo Kai – no me da buena espina

Ah – dijo Tomoe – entiendo – dijo de nuevo un poco enfadada – entonces solo bienes y me hablas cuando ves que lo que siento por ti esta en peligro – dijo de nuevo enfadada

¿De que hablas? – Dijo Kai molesto – eso no es cierto

Esta bien – dijo Tomoe respirando para tenerle paciencia – acompáñame – le dijo ella Tomando la mano de Kai, el la miro un segundo y luego la siguió sin replicar nada

Vi un lugar muy bonito-dijo Tomoe sin dejar de caminar – vamos ven – le dijo a Kai de nuevo, entonces se empezaron a alejar de todo, de los edificios, de las casas de toda la sociedad, hasta que llegaron a unos campos desde donde se podía ver el atardecer muy bien

Aquí es-dijo Tomoe – ¿no es lindo?-dijo de nuevo

Si-dijo Kai entonces Tomoe abrió los brazos y respiro hondo

Sabes lo mas probable es que nos toque Bey batallar-dijo Kai mirando el cielo

Lo se-dijo Tomoe sin preocuparse

¿No estas nerviosa?-dijo el

No por que se que los dos daremos lo mejor-dijo Tomoe

Si tienes razón-dijo Kai, se quedaron callados por eternos minutos y luego Tomoe se sentó en el paso, Kai solo siguió los pasos de su acompañante

Kai – dijo Tomoe, pero luego se quedó callada

¿Si? – dijo el mirándola atentamente, ella lo miro pero no dijo nada, entonces Kai solo la abrazó y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Tomoe para darle un tierno y suave beso

¿Por que haces eso?-dijo Tomoe, separándose de él, Kai se quedo confundido-solo me abrazas y me besas a escondidas pero cuando estamos con los demás no-dijo ella de verdad molesta

Es que no me gusta que los demás vean esta parte de mi -dijo Kai

Pues deberías de empezar –dijo Tomoe sin volverlo a mirar a la cara- quiero irme – dijo de nuevo ya muy molesta- No estoy solo para escondiditas ni juegos de niños – le dijo muy, muy, muy molesta a Kai, ella pidió un taxi y se subió sin mirarlo

Tomare otro – le dijo a Tomoe dándose media vuelta

000

Bienvenidos nuevamente a este torneo – dijo Dj llamando la atención del público

Damas y caballeros – dijo dando una pausa – Los BladeBleakers – dijo esperando los gritos de la multitud

Ganaron los BladeBleakers, y también ganaron los Demolition Boys solo quedaban tres equipos, los Demolition Boys contra BladeBleakers y los ganadores contra las school girls para determinar a los campeones mundiales de este Torneo

Oye Linda-dijo Tomoe

¿Que pasa?-dijo Linda

Si me llegara a tocar contra Kai yo no podría-dijo Tomoe- aunque es casi un hecho

Vamos claro que puedes yo Bey batallare tal vez con Tala y aunque sea mi novio le ganare creo que hay que dar todo lo que puedes cada día-dijo Linda

Sabes tienes-razón dijo Tomoe

Oye y dime que sucedió ayer, por que llegaste tan enojada y sin Kai – dijo linda sonriendo

Yo pensé que Tomoe lo había matado – dijo Shaoran metiéndose a la plática

No juegues – le dijo Tomoe molesta

Vamos, me hubieras ahorrado un paso – le dijo Shaoran sonriendo a Tomoe

De verdad no es gracioso – le dijo Tomoe molesta

De acuerdo, me callo – dijo Shaoran sin poder dejar de sonreírle

Ey Tala – le dijo Linda a su novio quien se acercaba sonriente- ya llegaron, los estábamos esperando para ir al Hotel-dijo Linda

Si vámonos-dijo Tala

000

En el hotel todos estaban en el cuarto de las School girls incluyendo a los Blade Bleakers

Hay que pedir una pizza – grito Tyson

Mejor siete – dijo Hilary – este idiota se come solo 5 – dijo mirando a Tyson

¿Es enserio? – dijo Shiho sorprendida

Bueno se come tres – dijo Hilary sonriendo

Entonces pediremos 5 – dijo Tala tomando el teléfono

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Shaoran a Tomoe, quien la vio un poco triste sentada en un sillón apartada de todos

Si – dijo Tomoe con los ojos llorosos y la voz un poco temblorosa

Ven – dijo Shaoran tomando su mano – vamos afuera – dijo abriendo una puerta que llevaba al cuarto y de ahí salieron al balcón, Kai no dejó de mirarlos hasta que los perdió de vista en el cuarto

¿No es bonita?-le dijo Linda a Kai quien estaba un poco lejos de todos

¿Quien?-dijo Kai

¿Tu quien crees?-dijo Linda

¿Tomoe?-dijo Kai desviando su mirada hacia Linda

Si claro solo vela por ¿que no le pides que sea tu novia?-dijo Linda

Por que esta muy ocupada atendiendo al tal Shaoran - dijo Kai molesto

Los celos no te sirven de nada Kai, si tú no haces nada por tener a Tomoe – le dijo Linda sabiamente

No se – dijo Kai seriamente mirando de nuevo a la puerta que daba a esa habitación

Piénsalo-dijo de nuevo y se fue

Es que no quiero que como somos todavía muy jóvenes nos separemos por cualquier tontería prefiero decirle eso cuando seamos mas grandes, aparte Shaoran quiere con ella, y yo no se que es lo que Tomoe realmente quiere -pensó Kai

000

Vamos ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuéntame? – le dijo Shaoran a Tomoe tomando su mano, a Tomoe no le molesto ya que de verdad en ese momento necesitaba el apoyo de alguien aunque ese alguien fuera Shaoran

Pues no se – dijo Tomoe seriamente, lo miró y luego suspiró

Ese Kai Hiwatari – dijo Shaoran – te trae vuelta loca – dijo de nuevo sonriendo

Algo – dijo Tomoe dejando salir de sus ojos varias lágrimas, no lo pudo evitar

Pero no entiendo cual es el problema – dijo Shaoran tomando con su mano el mentón de Tomoe, lo levanto para poderla ver a los ojos y le quitó varias lágrimas

Pues, creo que yo soy el problema – dijo Tomoe tristemente

Como podrías tú ser un problema – dijo Shaoran sonriendo

No se, creo que no soy suficientemente buena para él – dijo de nuevo

Pues entonces – dijo Shaoran acercándose a Tomoe – el es un completo idiota por no haberte hecho caso – dijo de nuevo sin dejar de acercarse, Tomoe comenzó a retroceder

Shaoran no creo – le dijo retirándose un poco

¿Qué pasa? – dijo él acercándose más y dejando a Tomoe acorralada en la pared

No quiero – dijo Tomoe ya asustada

000

¿Qué hiciste que? – dijo Linda gritándole a Tala

Si linda lo siento – dijo apenado

Invitaste a Shaoran, solo para que pudiera ligarse a Tomoe – dijo enfadada, Kai estaba cerca de ellos y era el único que ponía atención al pleito de ambos jóvenes

Eres nefasto – dijo Linda molesta

Perdóname Linda – dijo Tala tomándola de la mano

Yo perdonarte – dijo Linda molesta – pídele perdón a Tomoe, todo era un plan para que no estuviera con Kai ¿no es así? – dijo Linda molesta

Si, al principio si, pero ya no quería y no sabía como decirte – le dijo Tala sinceramente

No – dijo Kai entendiendo todo, entonces se apresuró para llegar

¿Espera a donde fue Kai? – dijo Linda parando la pelea con Tala

000

No, Shaoran por favor – le dijo Tomoe llorando mientras el la besaba

¡Bésame¡ – le dijo molesto

Besa a tu perro idiota – le dijo Kai pegándole justo en la mejilla derecha y aventándolo hacia el otro lado del balcón

¿Qué te ocurre? – Dijo molesto Shaoran – Tomoe no es nada tuya, no puede

Tampoco es nada tuya – le grito Kai más molesto

Pero, Tomoe no quiere nada contigo – le grito Shaoran

No me importa, pero no la vuelves a tocar en lo que te resta de vida – le dijo Kai amenazándolo, Tomoe estaba paralizada en el mismo lugar viendo como ambos peleaban

Trata de detenerme – dijo Shaoran acercándose a mí, antes de que eso sucediera Kai le tiró un golpe pero Shaoran lo esquivó golpeando en el estómago a Kai

¡No¡ - gritó Tomoe asustada acercándose a Kai

Hazte para atrás – le dijo Kai a Tomoe y ella obedeció, entonces Kai se recuperó y le dio de lleno en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz

Kai – grito Tala saliendo al balcón

Ya basta – dijo Linda

¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Bryan viendo Shaoran

Ese idiota – dijo Shaoran golpeando a Kai también en la cara dejándole el ojo morado

Ya basta – gritó Tala deteniendo a Kai antes de que golpeara a Shaoran y Bryan detuvo a Shaoran

Llévatelo al cuarto – le indicó Tala a Bryan, todos se asomaron para ver que sucedía

Ese maldito – murmuró Kai

Suficiente – le dijo Tala soltándolo

¿Y tú quien eres para decirme cuando es suficiente? – le grito Kai a Tala

Kai – le dijo Tomoe – ya basta – le dijo de nuevo con más lágrimas en los ojos, Kai se tranquilizó

Muy bien no hay nada que ver aquí – dijo Linda refiriéndose a todos los que estaban en la habitación

Muévanse – dijo Shiho sacando a todos de ahí y dejando solo a Tomoe y a Kai

Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo – le dijo Linda a Tomoe tomando la mano de Tala y sacándolo de ahí y reclamándole nuevamente

¿Ves lo que paso? – le dijo cerrando la puerta

Perdón – se oyó de nuevo Tala

Tala ya sabía todo – dijo Tomoe para ella misma

Si – le respondió Kai – pero no era su intención a final de cuentas – dijo de nuevo entrando al cuarto y sentándose en la cama

¿Te lastimo mucho? – dijo Tomoe preocupada

No – dijo Kai – tu ¿estas bien? – dijo mirándola con el único ojo que podía ver bien

Gracias – dijo Tomoe entrando al baño, se lavo la cara y luego mojo un papel con agua fría se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Kai

¿Qué haces? – dijo Kai alejando su cara cuando vio venir el papel de baño

Tranquilo, solo voy a limpiar la sangre – dijo Tomoe poniendo delicadamente el papel en el ojo de Kai

Argh me duele –se quejó Kai retirándose

No seas delicado – dijo Tomoe mientras lentamente le limpiaba el ojo

No me gusta verte llorar – le dijo Kai a Tomoe quitando una lágrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos

No me gusta ver como peleas – le dijo Tomoe quitando el papel del ojo de Kai

Lamento tratarte así – dijo Kai a Tomoe mientras ella se levantaba y abría su maleta para sacar el botiquín

Está bien – dijo Tomoe sacando una pomada

No, no está bien – le dijo Kai viéndola atentamente

No quiero discutir contigo Kai – le dijo Tomoe a Kai sentándose de nuevo y suspirando

Yo no iba a discutir contigo – dijo Kai molesto por el comentario

Lo estás haciendo Kai – dijo Tomoe seriamente

Lo siento – dijo Kai entendiendo el punto, Tomoe sacó un poco de pomada y se lo puso a Kai alrededor del ojo

Me duele – dijo Kai de nuevo retirándose un poco

No te muevas – le dijo Tomoe terminando de poner la pomada – en un rato se va a deshinchar y mañana solo tendrás algunos moretes

Gracias – dijo Kai levantándose de la cama

Me voy a meter a bañar ahorita vengo – dijo Tomoe tomando su pijama de la maleta y entrando al baño, después de un rato salió y Kai seguía parado en el balcón esperándola

Ya – dijo Tomoe saliendo al balcón

Tápate con algo – le dijo Kai entrando al cuarto y tomando una cobija- ya hace frío – dijo de nuevo cubriendo a Tomoe, ella se acercó un poco para que Kai la pudiera tapar, pero entonces lo abrazó fuertemente

¿Puedo quedarme así un tiempo? – dijo Tomoe sin dejar de abrazarlo

Lo que quieras – dijo Kai respondiendo el abrazo, al poco tiempo Tomoe se quedó dormida en el pecho de Kai, el la tomó entre brazos y la llevo a la cama la acomodó y luego la tapo, se quedó mirándola un rato y luego apagó la luz para irse

Kai – dijo Tomoe – quédate – le dijo de nuevo, Kai no respondió, pero Tomoe supo que se había quedado cuando el se recostó a un lado de ella

Buenas noches – le dijo Kai a Tomoe, ella no respondió pero si se movió para poder recargarse nuevamente en el pecho de Kai, el solo levanto su brazo lo pasó por encima de ella y se quedo haciéndole caricias (rosquillitas) en la espalda hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos

* * *

Hay no jajaja que tiernos

Digo yo XD

Dejen reviews Kalhet…:::*


	11. Una batalla peligrosa

Esto se acerca a su fin XD

Sigan leyendo

Una Batalla peligrosa

Que bueno estamos de vuelta aquí en el súper Bey estadio Campainile Roisse estamos con Tomoe

Hola me llamo Tomoe Hirasaku Tate estoy muy contenta de poder participar en algo como esto creo que todos son muy buenos competidores pero claro que les ganare-dijo ella sonriendo a la cámara

Muchas gracias Tomoe ahora empieza la primer Bey batalla de Hoy, los all Stars contra los Demolition Boys- dijo dj mirando al público

Los primeros participantes serán Spencer y Mike-dijo dj- debido a pequeñas lesiones en la cara el joven Shaoran no podrá participar en esta batalla – dijo de nuevo, Tomoe sonrió ante tal comentario entonces los dos de cada equipo pasaron

Pongan atención aquí están dos de los mejores jugadores de cada equipo Spencer y su bestia bit seaborg y claro no me olvido de Mike con su bestia bit Trygle son unos buenos competidores

Let. it rip-gritaron todos los fanáticos y el juego empezó

Toma nota Tomoe-le dijo Tala seriamente y Tomoe asintió con la cabeza

No puede ser, Mike es muy poderoso pero si tan solo Spencer se diera cuenta de su punto débil la bestia bit de Mike, es un ave podría debilitarla con el agua pero tiene que darse cuenta

Tomoe-grito Tala

¿Que pasa?-dijo Tomoe

El agua – dijo Tala de nuevo confirmando lo que Tomoe había sospechado

Vamos Spencer – gritó Tomoe llamando la atención de aquel joven

Tienes que pensar solo un poco más en la debilidad de la bestia bit de Mike – dijo Tomoe de nuevo

Pero-dijo Spencer

Pero nada hay una forma de ganar solo piensa-le dijo de nuevo

Si-dijo Spencer entonces pensó unos instantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos inundo el estadio con agua, la bestia bit de Mike dejo de rodar

Que bien-gritaron todas las chicas de school girls

Que buena batalla – gritó Dj desde su lugar- lo que es trabajar en equipo y vimos como fue una gran victoria para el equipo de Spencer, pero no se pierdan la siguiente batalla, en un momento se enfrentaran Tala contra Eddy, veamos lo que tenemos Tala y su bestia bit Wolborg y Eddy y su bestia bit tripio veamos lo que pueden hacer-dijo Dj

Regresamos con esta batalla después de comerciales – dijo Dj dando unos min. Tanto al público como a los luchadores para que tomaran agua, fueran al baño, etc.…

Tomoe – dijo Kai acercándose a ella

Hola Kai – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

No te quise despertar en la mañana – dijo Kai de nuevo

Si lo se- dijo Tomoe dándole un beso en la mejilla

Por cierto – dijo Tala acercándose – creo que les debo una disculpa a ambos- dijo de nuevo apenado

Está bien Tala – dijo Tomoe sin darle importancia

Si no hubiera traído a Shaoran nada de lo de ayer hubiera pasado – dijo de nuevo apenado

Pero tampoco Kai se hubiera portado así de lindo – pensó Tomoe

Está bien – dijo de nuevo Kai – no hay problema

Gracias – dijo Tala a Kai

Muy bien – dijo Dj por el micrófono – será mejor que tomen sus lugares que esto va a empezar

Suerte – le dijo Kai a Tala

Tres dos uno Let. It rip-los dos Bey Blades salieron disparados el uno contra el otro

Tomoe noto que la bestia bit de Eddy estaba dañando mucho físicamente a Tala

Pero que-murmuro Tomoe

¿Qué pasa? – dijo linda preocupada

No puede ser lo que estoy pensando-dijo de nuevo

¿De que hablas? – dijo Shiho ahora tratando de entender lo que decía su amiga

Si es así, la bestia bit de Eddy se encarga de dañar físicamente a Tala para cansarlo lo suficiente y así ganar

¿Cómo? – dijo Linda ya preocupada por la salud de Tala

Si, la bestia bit de Eddy esta atacando a Tala no a Wolborg, pero Tala estaría días el hospital debido a las heridas que esa bestia bit le puede causar

¿Es enserio? – pregunto Mari Lu asustada por futuras batallas de su novio

Pero esto no puede pasarse por alto, Tala estaba completamente enterado de lo que le podía pasar- dijo Tomoe

Si – dijo una voz conocida detrás de Tomoe

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kotone interponiéndose a Shaoran

Vine a ver la batalla de Tala – dijo de nuevo

¿Tú sabías que estaba en peligro la vida de los jugadores? – dijo Linda preocupada y molesta

Si – dijo Shaoran – pero una promesa es una promesa – dijo de nuevo misteriosamente

¿A que te refieres? – dijo Tomoe interesada

Voltaire – dijo de nuevo – fue lo primero que nos dijo al entrar a Bey batallar, dijo que esto era lo más probable – dijo Shaoran

¿Y ustedes por que lo hacen? – dijo Tomoe furiosa mirando a Tala

No puede ser-pensó Tala y volteo a ver a Tomoe-creo que ya se dio cuenta de qué estamos arriesgando

Alto-grito Tomoe

Pero que esta pasando-dijo dj-Tomoe necesitamos que te sientes

¿Pero que?-dijo Kai mirando atentamente a Tomoe

Esto tiene que terminar-dijo Tomoe y se fue hacia el Bey estadio se paro al lado de Tala

A que te refieres llamare a seguridad-dijo Dj molesto por la actitud de Tomoe

Has lo que quieras pero si esta batalla sigue tendrán a alguien en el hospital-dijo Tomoe señalando a Tala

De acuerdo los jueces han hablado eso – dijo Dj callando a Tomoe, la miró a ella y luego a Tala y a Eddy- lo decidirán los Bey luchadores-dijo Dj seriamente

Yo seguiré-dijo Eddy

Pues claro a ti no te pasara nada-pensó Tomoe- el no es el que tiene la bestia bit asesina

Yo también-dijo Tala

Pero Tala-dijo Tomoe

Tu no defraudarías a tu equipo- dijo él seriamente- pues yo tampoco lo haré-dijo de nuevo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo

Pero-dijo Tomoe- Defraudarías a Linda si te llegara a suceder algo – dijo Tomoe tratando de convencer a Tala

Tomoe, solo confía en mí – dijo de nuevo Tala, Tomoe lo pensó por un momento y luego se fue a sentar junto con Linda

De acuerdo confiare en ti-dijo Tomoe

Gracias-dijo Tala, todos estaban preocupados y a Kai le había impresionado la rapidez con la que Tomoe había entendido lo que la bestia Bit de Eddy podía hacer y por qué era uno de los Bey luchadores más temidos

Bueno los jueces dicen que esta batalla puede continuar – dijo Dj mirando a ambos

Después de varios minutos Tomoe y todas las del equipo estaban bajo el plato por que Tala ya estaba agotado y todo lleno de cortadas en la cara y en todo el cuerpo, Linda sostenía a Tala por un lado y Tomoe por el otro

Pero ¿que ha pasado? – Dijo Dj sorprendido- el Bey Blade de Eddy salio despedido, los ganadores de este encuentro son los demolition Boys

Al decir estas palabras Tala se desmayo, Tomoe y Linda lo detuvieron y Spencer y Bryan ayudaron a cargarlo llegó la ambulancia lo subieron a la camilla y

¿Quien gano?-dijo Tala

Claro que tu-dijo Linda sonriendo con una lagrima en la cara

¿Quién lo acompañara en la ambulancia? – dijo el paramédico

Yo – dijo Linda mirando a sus amigas

Ahorita nos vemos – dijo Linda de nuevo y viendo como cerraban la puerta de la ambulancia, no soltó la mano de Tala en ningún momento

000

Valla Bey batalla que bueno que ya descalificaron a los all Stars, Tala parece estar muy mal-dijo Tyson

Como ha de estar la pobre de Linda-dijo Hilary preocupada

A mi me impresiono la decisión de Tala y el comportamiento de Tomoe de hecho parece estar a punto de matar a alguien, solo vean su cara-dijo Ray preocupado

Si esta enojadísima-dijo Max

¿A donde ira?-dijo Tyson

Tomoe se había salido por la otra puerta y parecía tener prisa

No lo se-dijo Max-será mejor que la sigamos-dijo Tyson

No lo creo-dijo Max-déjenla arreglar a ella sus propios asuntos-dijo Max, entonces se paro Kai y siguió a Tomoe

¿Que no escuchaste Kai?-dijo Tyson

Cállate Tyson-dijo Max-el si puede ir-dijo de nuevo

¿Por que yo no?-dijo Tyson

Por que eres un bobo-dijo Hilary

Rayos-dijo Tyson

Será mejor que veamos a Tala en el hospital-dijo Hilary-puede que necesiten algo – dijo de nuevo viendo a sus compañeros restantes

Si-dijeron todos

000

No puede ser-pensó Tomoe, iba cruzando la calle, se dirigía a un hotel, al llegar entro a una oficina

Voltaire -grito ella abriendo la puerta de la oficina de golpe

¿Que pasa?-dijo él cínicamente apagando el televisor que tenía enfrente

Como te atreves-dijo Tomoe mirándolo con odio

Vamos era necesario-dijo él sonriendo un poco

Te equivocas nuestro equipo esta aquí para dar lo mejor, pero eso fue demasiado

Si quieres puedes irte – dijo él amenazándola

No lo haremos – dijo Tomoe molesta – no somos cobardes y lo que hiciste estuvo mal, arriesgaste la vida de Tala, uno de tus mejores jugadores-dijo Tomoe- solo ¿Por qué si? – dijo de nuevo molesta

Para poder vivir hay que tomar riesgos – contestó cínicamente

Si lo se-grito Tomoe

Pero tomar riesgos no significa hacer que otros los tomen por ti- dijo dejándolo callado

Te advierto que si vuelve a pasar algo así yo te…-dijo Tomoe tratando de amenazarlo entonces Voltaire se levanto de su asiento y llamo a dos muchachos

Te presento a Lester y a Mole –dijo Voltaire sonriendo, los dos eran grandes, fuertes y pesaban más del triple que Tomoe, la agarraron por los brazos y la inmovilizaron

No intervengas-dijo Voltaire sentándose de nuevo

Sáquenla de aquí-dijo Voltaire mirando a los dos hombres enormes

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de repente Lester y Mole estaban tirados en el suelo completamente inconcientes

Como te atreves-dijo Kai amenazando a Voltaire estaba muy enfadado

Valla con que ya llegaste- dijo Voltaire mirando sospechosamente a Kai

Anda dile a Tomoe la verdad -dijo Voltaire riendo despreciativamente

¿A que se refiere?-dijo Tomoe mirando a Kai

Dile ¿Quién fue la persona que le hizo aquella propuesta a Tala?, de arriesgar a tal magnitud su vida – dijo Voltaire mirando a Kai

Dile quien amenazo la vida de Linda si no lo hacía así – dijo Voltaire sin dejar de mirar a Kai, Voltaire sabía a la perfección que Tomoe en esos momentos no se iba a parar a pedir explicaciones

¿Eso es cierto?-dijo Tomoe preocupada

Yo…-dijo Kai sin poder responder a eso (si le hubiera contestado no hubiera habido pleito XD)

Como te atreves-grito Tomoe y dándole un golpe a Kai en la mejilla

Te odio-le grito y salio de ahí corriendo

Pobre Kai se quedo sin su Tomoe-entonces el dranzer de Kai salio despedido y rompió todos los libros, papeles eh hizo un tornado de fuego que acabo con el lugar

No te metas conmigo-dijo Kai enfadado-si vuelves a tocar a Tomoe te juro que te matare-dijo Kai enfadado

Valla que te pareces a tu padre Kai siempre necio y terco y tu madre hermosa y linda como Tomoe –dijo de nuevo entonces Kai salio y cerro la puerta de golpe

000

Que mal Kai te estas yendo al camino equivocado-dijo Shaoran detrás de él

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Kai mirando a Shaoran – será mejor que te vallas si no quieres problemas – dijo de nuevo Kai amenazándolo

No solo arriesgas la vida de dos de los mejores amigos de Tomoe, si no que también das amenazas, en realidad te pareces mucho a tu abuelo- dijo tratando de hacer enfadar a Kai

Lárgate – dijo Kai sin darle importancia – el que va por mal camino eres tú, si piensas que puede ganar algo haciendo pequeño negocios con ese hombre nefasto – dijo de nuevo saliendo de ahí

000

Bueno si, quiero que arreglen este lugar y dos ambulancias por favor-dijo Voltaire al teléfono, después colgó y miró a los hombres tirados en el suelo

¿Puedo ayudar? – dijo Shaoran viendo todo el destrozo que Kai había dejado

Solo toma asiento – le dijo Voltaire

000

No puede ser-dijo Tomoe que estaba llorando corría al hospital en donde habían internado a Tala, entro rápidamente y fue a la habitación que le había indicado la mujer de la recepción en la entrada, estaban solo Linda y Tala en la habitación, todos los demás se encontraban afuera esperando a que Tala despertara

Tomoe-dijo Max-pero ella lo ignoro y entro en la habitación

Tala-dijo Tomoe preocupada

Esta muy mal no ha despertado-dijo Linda que estaba llorando en frente de la cama de tala

Los dejare solos-dijo Linda saliendo de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a su novio

Tala-dijo lentamente Tomoe

Está bien-se oyó a Tala murmurar

¿Tala?-dijo Tomoe entonces Tala abrió el ojo que no tenia vendado

Todo está bien fue mi decisión seguir, no quiero que te culpes por esto-dijo Tala

Fue mi culpa no me di cuenta de lo malo que Voltaire podía ser pero tu arriesgaste todo por que no lastimaran a Linda-dijo Tomoe

Está bien-dijo Tala- ya pasó

Ese maldito de Kai me va a escuchar-dijo Tomoe

Te mintieron-dijo Tala- supuse que así lo haría Voltaire

¿Perdón?-dijo Tomoe

Kai no tuvo nada que ver, primero el no se lleva bien con su abuelo, segundo no se atrevería a lastimar a nadie es muy buena persona y tercero te quiere mucho como para mentirte-dijo Tala

¿Estas seguro? – dijo Tomoe preocupada

Las peleas que yo tengo con Kai, siempre han sido por el poder – dijo suspirando – pero de vez en cuando hay que admitir las virtudes de tus oponentes- dijo de nuevo mirando a Tomoe – no dañaría nunca a nadie – dijo finalizando

Hay Tala y yo lo deseche como a un insecto-dijo Tomoe

Si lo quieres habla con él, de seguro te escuchara-dijo Tala de nuevo

Gracias – dijo Tomoe a Tala sonriendo

Y ¿como esta Linda?- pregunto Tala mirando a su alrededor

Muy triste por lo que te pasó, pero de ahí en más esta muy bien-dijo Tomoe

Que bien-dijo Tala

Oye y entonces si no fue Kai el que te amenazo con Linda, también fue Voltaire ¿verdad?, ¿fue él, el que te amenazo?-dijo Tomoe enojada

Si-dijo Tala y se quedo dormido

000

Linda- dijo Tomoe saliendo de la habitación- él esta muy bien ahorita – dijo sonriéndole a su amiga- esta dormido pero pueden pasar y estar con él-dijo de nuevo- tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde

Si claro – dijo Linda abrazando a su amiga

¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto Kotone

No está bien, vengo en seguida-dijo de nuevo

¿Estas segura?-dijo Ray preocupado

Estoy segura, gracias-dijo Tomoe-solo que tengo que arreglar algo

Si nos vemos luego-dijo Max, Tomoe asintió y salio corriendo a buscar a Kai

Ojala me perdone por lo que paso-pensó Tomoe

Ahora ¿en donde podrá estar?-pensó de nuevo

000

Aquí estás – dijo Tomoe subiendo las escaleras de la entrada del Campainile Roisse

Sabia que ibas a venir-dijo Kai parándose y viéndola atentamente

Kai yo-dijo Tomoe corrió hacia él y puso su cara sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar

Está bien-dijo Kai

¿Entonces me perdonas?-dijo ella quitándose la lagrimas de la cara

Como no podría perdonarte-le sonrío Kai- aparte solo estabas enojada, sabía que cuando te calmaras lo entenderías – dijo de nuevo sonriéndole a Tomoe

Gracias-dijo ella y se abrazaron muy tiernamente

Prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti, prometo siempre escucharte primero, me he portado como una idiota, dos veces has venido a ayudarme y no te lo he agradecido de la manera más correcta- dijo ella

Que estés bien es suficiente para mí – dijo de nuevo sin dejar de abrazarla

¿Estas lista?-dijo Kai mirando los ojos hinchados de Tomoe

¿Para que?-dijo Tomoe

Pues la siguiente batalla va a empezar – dijo Ray bajando de un taxi junto con Max, Kenny, Hilary y Tyson, quienes habían dejado el hospital para llegar a una cita con el Bey Blade XD

Creo que mejor miraré todo desde la televisión, quiero estar con Linda y Tala – dijo Tomoe sonriendo

De acuerdo – dijo Kai dándole un beso en la mejilla

Quiero que ganes – le dijo Tomoe a Kai antes de irse al hospital

000

¿Ya arreglaste tus asuntos prematrimoniales con Kai?-dijo Linda quien estaba sentada al lado de la cama de tala

Si ya-dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Valla hasta que muestras una sonrisa sincera-dijo Shiho quien iba entrando junto con Kotone

¿Cierto hace cuanto que no sonreías así?-dijo Kotone

Vamos déjenla en paz ¿no ven que ya arreglo todo con Kai?-dijo Mari Lu

¿Y tu como vas con Bryan?-dijo Shiho riéndose de ella

Pues muy bien es un chavo increíble y lo quiero muchísimo-dijo Mari Lu sacándole la lengua a Shiho

¿En serio?-dijo Bryan que iba entrando

Me parece de lujo eso -dijo de nuevo abrazando a Mari Lu por la espalda

Hay que lindo me encantaría tener novio-dijo Shiho

Pues…-dijo Linda

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Shiho apenada por el comentario de su amiga

Pues a mi me parece que le gustas a Spencer-dijo Linda de nuevo sonriendo

¿En serio?-dijo Shiho emocionada

Si-dijeron todos al unísono

Que triste – susurró Kotone y todas la miraron

Kai con Tomoe, Linda con Tala, Mari Lu con Bryan y Shiho ya casi con Spencer – dijo de nuevo tristemente – y yo amargada y sola

¿En verdad lo crees así? – dijo Tomoe riéndose del comentario de su amiga

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Kotone viendo a Tomoe

Buen según parece le agradaste mucho a Max-dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Hay no como crees que pena es tu primo-dijo Kotone toda roja

Si será mi primo, por eso te lo digo, lo conozco y al parecer le agradas mucho-dijo Tomoe y Kotone se sonrojo aún más

Bueno, bueno que tal si prendemos la tele creo que ya es la hora de la batalla de los blead bleakers-dijo Linda interrumpiendo las pláticas amorosas

Vamos a ver ¿en que canal era?-dijo Bryan quien agarro una silla y se sentó detrás de Mari Lu

Creo que en el 15-dijo Mari Lu, Bryan le cambio y en efecto era ese canal

Ya va a empezar – susurró Tomoe para sí misma buscando a Kai en la televisión

Chacachachan quien ganará ahora?

Kalhet…:::*


End file.
